


Дыхание дракона

by Serenada_san



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: - Так что, Мерлин… какие планы?Он мог иметь в виду, например, планы на каникулы, но речь шла об этом вечере, о том, собирается ли Мерлин вернуться туда, где четверть часа назад орал «Не трогай меня, придурок!», потому что всерьез испугался.Мерлин готов был огрызнуться на этот вопрос, но посмотрел Артуру в глаза и понял, что он спрашивает не из праздного любопытства.
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin)/Original Male Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

***

Чирк.  
Чирк.  
За спиной открылась и закрылась дверь, на несколько секунд клин света рассек густые сумерки перед входом в общежитие.  
— Чтоб тебя… зараза… — пробормотал Мерлин.  
Чирк.  
Зажигалка снова выдала слабую искру, но поджигать сигарету наотрез отказывалась.  
— Никак? — раздался сбоку незнакомый голос.  
Мерлин вздрогнул, покосился на подошедшего к нему парня и качнул головой.  
— Погоди. — Парень влез во внутренний карман расстегнутой куртки и вытащил металлическую зажигалку. Крышка отскочила с приятным щелчком, пламя явилось по первому зову колесика. — Вот, держи.  
Он поднес сложенные горстью ладони к лицу Мерлина. Тот прикурил. Затянулся поспешно, тут же закашлялся. Сигаретами Мерлин баловался редко и сейчас очень удивился, что в кармане завалялась почти пустая пачка вместе с бесполезной зажигалкой.  
— Спа… кха-кхах… спасибо, — сказал он, отгоняя рукой первый клуб дыма.  
— Не за что.  
Парень захлопнул крышку зажигалки, снова откинул. Уходить он не торопился.  
— Будешь? — догадался спросить Мерлин, протягивая мятую пачку с двумя последними сигаретами, и тут же подумал, что этот чувак наверняка предпочитает что-то подороже. Хотя объяснять, с чего он так решил, Мерлин не взялся бы. Уж точно не в своем нынешнем состоянии.  
— Нет. Я не курю, — ответил тот.  
Вопрос Мерлин не задал, но, видимо, он отчетливо проступил на его лице. Парень усмехнулся, подкинул зажигалку на раскрытой ладони. Она была даже на вид увесистой, темно-золотистого цвета, с выгравированным драконом, выдыхающим пламя. Такую в ближайшем супермаркете не купишь.  
— Это просто сувенир. Подарок. Таскаю с собой на всякий случай. Видишь, пригодилась.  
— Ага. Спасибо, — кивнул Мерлин. Спохватился, что повторяется. Забил.  
Он сделал глубокую затяжку, выдохнул в морозный воздух. Голова немного кружилась, но это не было неприятно. Мерлин обвел взглядом внутренний двор общежития и посмотрел на усыпанное звездами небо. Тонкий серп новорожденной луны цеплялся за край крыши соседнего корпуса.  
Последние несколько дней стояли по-настоящему морозные, даже снега немного выпало, и он теперь серебристой вуалью лежал на земле, скамейках, рядах машин, теснящихся на парковке, как воробьи на ветке. Мерлин скучал по такой зиме — снежной, щиплющей за нос холодом. По дому он тоже скучал, но все равно не хотел бы сейчас там оказаться.  
Мысли от плохого перекинулись на невыносимое, и тяжесть в груди налилась свинцом. Ну да, конечно, молодец. Давай. Самое время растравить себя еще больше.  
— Слушай… — позвал его персональный Прометей, о котором Мерлин и думать забыл, хотя тот стоял в паре шагов. — Всё нормально?  
Мерлин с недоумением посмотрел на него, наконец рассматривая как следует и гадая, точно ли они не знакомы. Вряд ли. Такого Мерлин запомнил бы. Парень был типичный голубоглазый красавчик-блондин, хоть сейчас в школьную мелодраму на роль капитана футбольной команды. И пару смазливых чирлидерш по бокам.  
— Ну да, порядок, — дежурно отозвался Мерлин и даже изобразил что-то вроде улыбки.  
Его собеседник остался серьезным.  
— Я позавчера заселился в соседнюю комнату, — сказал он, будто это что-то объясняло.  
И, вообще-то, так оно и было.  
Мерлин знал, что у них новый сосед, но еще ни разу его не видел, потому что отсыпался после экзаменов и мало куда выходил.  
— О… точно. Да, да… — забормотал он бестолково.  
Их комната располагалась в самом конце коридора, а на звукоизоляцию жаловались в основном те, кто жил в смежных помещениях. Прошлый сосед из единственной на всем этаже одноместной комнаты недавно отчислился и съехал, так что пару недель им можно было вообще не беспокоиться об этом.  
Хотя Лео и раньше не парился.  
_«Что, так не прёт, а?»  
«Давай, не будь занудой. Просто отсоси уже»._  
Что еще он говорил сегодня? И что Мерлин орал в ответ, выворачиваясь из-под него?  
Рука, которой он вслепую ударил куда-то под ребра, до сих пор немного ныла.  
— Мой сосед перебрал, — с неловкой, перекошенной улыбкой выговорил Мерлин. — Мы обычно не… такое… не волнуйся, хлопот от нас не будет. Извини, если мы тебе мешали.  
Хорошо, что уши у него уже и так наверняка были красные от холода.  
Парень спокойно смотрел на него и не казался раздраженным из-за шумных соседей. Такое вообще было редкостью для кампуса, но мало ли, у кого какие загоны.  
— Да нет. Это ты извини, — ответил он. — Лезу не в свое дело, а мы даже не знакомы.  
— Ну, это-то поправимо. Я Мерлин.  
Он протянул руку и привычно внутренне подобрался. Иногда люди вообще не обращали особого внимания на его имя. Иногда в них пробуждался непризнанный стендап-комик. В какую категорию попадет блондинчик?  
Тот мгновение помедлил, забавно хлопнув глазами, потом фыркнул и с широкой улыбкой ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Артур.  
Рука у него была горячая и стиснула крепко.  
Мерлин наклонил голову, не до конца уверенный, что он не шутит.  
— Что, серьёзно?  
— Да. Думаешь, слишком редкое имя? — поддел Артур.  
— Тогда… рад познакомиться, Ваше Величество.  
Мерлину было безотчетно приятно, что сегодня обошлось без дебильных шуточек. Он не любил своё имя, которое мама взяла прямиком из обожаемых ею легенд. Они не раз переругивались по этому поводу, и Мерлин даже всерьез собирался поменять имя.  
Теперь он знал, что будет Мерлином до конца жизни. Оставалось полюбить своё имя так же, как любила его мама.  
Полюбить самого себя тоже, в общем, было бы неплохо.  
Артур снова щелкнул крышкой зажигалки, чиркнул колесиком, пару секунд смотрел на пламя — и наконец убрал дорогую игрушку обратно.  
— Так что, Мерлин… какие планы?  
Он мог иметь в виду, например, планы на каникулы, но речь шла об этом вечере, о том, собирается ли Мерлин вернуться туда, где четверть часа назад орал «Не трогай меня, придурок!», потому что всерьез испугался.  
Мерлин готов был огрызнуться на этот вопрос, но посмотрел Артуру в глаза и понял, что он спрашивает не из праздного любопытства.  
— Да никаких. Еще пара сигарет — и обратно. — Он и хотел бы сказать «домой», но язык не повернулся. — Лео уже дрыхнет без задних ног. Всё окей.  
По крайней мере, он на это очень надеялся.  
— Уверен?  
Он спрашивал напрямик, не слишком тактично для того, кого видишь впервые в жизни, не пытался делать вид, что неуклюжие оправдания Мерлина его обманули. Артур знал, что происходило у его соседей за стенкой. И почему-то ему было по-настоящему не плевать. Мерлина это слегка обескураживало, но, странное дело, и внутреннего протеста не вызывало.  
— Ага, — сказал он с легкостью, которой не чувствовал.  
Просто ему некуда было больше идти. У него никого здесь нет. Он никому не нужен. Вот так вот.  
Он скорее язык себе откусит.  
— Да всё окей, — повторил он, — правда.  
Артур влез рукой в карман, нащупал что-то, тряхнул головой. Он вытащил ключ с простым пластиковым брелоком — такой же, какой был и у Мерлина.  
— Меня приятель давно звал зависнуть у него. Я как раз сейчас еду к нему. Так что… — он вдруг бросил ключ Мерлину — и тот поймал, хотя обычно это был дохлый номер. — Располагайся. Раньше полудня я не вернусь.  
— Что? — не понял Мерлин. Потом понял. — Что?!  
— Да ладно. Я еще даже не обжился. Считай это жестом доброй соседской воли.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но не надо. Меня и своя комната устраивает.  
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Артур. — Тогда придержи ключ у себя до завтра. Целее будет. А то еще потеряю его в чаду кутежа со своими рыцарями.  
До сбитого с толку Мерлина отсылка дошла не сразу.  
— А круглый стол у вас будет? — слабо улыбнулся он.  
— Надеюсь! Меньше риска наставить себе синяков углами. — Он махнул рукой. — Ладно, Мерлин. До завтра.  
— Часто ты раздаешь ключи незнакомцам? — спросил Мерлин у его спины.  
Артур с улыбкой обернулся через плечо.  
— Так ты же не незнакомец. И, если что-то пропадет, я точно знаю, где тебя искать.  
Он быстро шел в сторону парковки, на ходу доставая ключ от машины и телефон. Наверняка чтобы позвонить своему приятелю и предупредить о кутеже, который станет для того большим сюрпризом.  
Мерлин сделал последнюю глубокую затяжку и осоловело покрутил в пальцах ключ от чужой комнаты.  
Что бы он ни говорил Артуру и как бы ни твердил себе, что ссора с Лео исчерпана и продолжения не получит, Мерлин уже знал, что воспользуется предложением.

***

— Привет.  
Мерлин, аутично пялившийся в одну точку за окном, чуть не опрокинул бумажный стаканчик с кофе и дернул шеей так, что свело мышцу.  
Возле его столика возвышался Артур, и это было отлично. Потому что на короткий миг Мерлин испугался, что это Лео, с которым он еще не виделся сегодня.  
Встав часов в девять, Мерлин не стал заходить к себе, а сразу отправился в едва открывшийся кафетерий. По пути он купил в магазинчике со всякой полезной в быту мелочевкой зубную щетку и пасту. Умываться пришлось в туалете, игнорируя выразительные взгляды и пару тихих смешков, которыми наградили его другие ранние пташки, парочка старшекурсников. Потом он купил большой стакан кофе и тянул его уже минут сорок, просто разглядывая потянувшихся за завтраком студентов, которые не разъехались на каникулах по домам. Мерлин даже телефон не доставал, чтобы бесцельно полистать новости или убить время казуальной игрушкой. Да там и заряда оставалось всего процентов двадцать.  
— А, милорд. Доброго утречка, — ответил Мерлин на приветствие, как будто у них давно сложился набор шуточек для двоих. — Как прошел кутеж?  
— Тухло.  
Не дожидаясь от Мерлина приглашения, Артур отодвинул стул и уселся напротив. Куртку он снимать не стал, просто расстегнул. Наверное, показывая, что не собирается задерживаться.  
— Ты поэтому рано? Извини, что поцеловал дверь. Говорил, будешь к полудню, я собирался вернуться к этому времени.  
— Да ничего. У меня был запасной ключ.  
Это заявление Мерлина несколько озадачило. Если Артур, выходя из общежития, прихватил оба ключа, можно было бы подумать… что у него имелся план.  
— То есть… — сделав пару глотков кофе, проговорил Мерлин, — ты вчера не просто так спустился?  
— Виноват, — не стал отпираться Артур и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. В медовом утреннем свете, который лился через французские окна студенческого кафе, он казался еще неправдоподобнее. Такие люди не ходят среди простых смертных. В представлении Мерлина, они в основном призывно глядят с обложек глянца и творят всякую дичь для попадания в светскую хронику. — Слышал, как ты выскочил из комнаты. Потом дверь на улицу открылась, я из окна видел, но никто из-под козырька так и не показался. Я подумал, тебе не очень хочется обратно.  
Мерлин стушевался. Картон стаканчика прогнулся под его пальцами, последний глоток кофе показался совсем уж неприятным на вкус.  
— Э-эй? Не молчи, — попросил Артур без нажима и без насмешки. — Я тебя обидел?  
— Ты меня смутил, — честно ответил Мерлин, через силу глядя на него. — И мне очень неловко. Из-за всей этой… и из-за того, что тебе пришлось на ночь глядя тащиться черт знает куда.  
— Почему сразу черт? Я тоже хорошо знал. И Перси правда звал меня в гости. Никаких проблем.  
— Ну да. Как же.  
Прозвучало почти грубо, хотя на самом-то деле Мерлин хотел сказать, что никто никогда не делал для него чего-то такого. Никто из посторонних.  
— Спасибо, — добавил он и улыбнулся, пытаясь сгладить резкость.  
— Да нет, это тебе спасибо. Я заметил, что ты немного облагородил мой неразобранный бардак. А мне-то казалось, Мерлин был советником короля Артура, а не его прислугой.  
— Кто их знает, как оно там было, — фыркнул Мерлин. — Может, он в перерывах между заклятьями и ночные вазы за королем выносил.  
— Не стоило, твои труды пропадут зазря в течение суток. Как по волшебству, честное слово.  
— Мне просто не спалось, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Хотелось чем-то занять руки, а бумагу и карандаш я на видном месте нигде не увидел, вот и…  
— Ты рисуешь?  
— Так, иногда. Под настроение. Привычка с детства.  
Артур посмотрел на его стаканчик.  
— Как кофе? Пить можно?  
— Можно. Но не сказал бы, что нужно, — ответил Мерлин. — Хотя все лучше, чем ничего.  
— Зачем себя пытать, если кругом куча заведений? Мы все-таки не в загородном кампусе, тут цивилизация вокруг. — Артур покачал на пальце ключи от машины, которые, оказывается, все время крутил в руках. — Пять минут — и восхитительный латте к твоим услугам.  
— Что это за таинственный незнакомец собирается похитить моего соседа и увезти в далекие края ради горячих напитков? — послышался отвратительно бодрый голос Лео. Будто он накануне и не пил вовсе.  
Секундой позже и сам он появился в поле зрения, чтобы тут же скользнуть на сиденье рядом с Мерлином. Тот не успел ни приготовиться, ни отодвинуться.  
— Ну привет, пропажа, — ненадолго оставляя Артура без внимания, обратился Лео к Мерлину и приобнял его за плечи. Как ни в чем не бывало. — А я-то уже собирался узнавать, не угодил ли ты ночью на костер за страшное колдунство?  
У Лео для него тоже имелся готовый набор шуточек. Не всегда они были добрыми.  
— Жив, как видишь, — скупо ответил Мерлин, стряхивая с себя его руку.  
Он вдруг заметил, что Артур смотрит на его предплечье, обнаженное подтянутым наверх рукавом свитшота. У Мерлина всегда была очень светлая кожа. И синяки на ней проступали очень быстро.  
Он выждал секунд пять. Потом ненавязчивым, как ему хотелось надеяться, жестом одернул рукав.  
— Заводишь новые знакомства? — спросил Лео, отмахнувшись от его тона как от назойливой мухи. — Вот это другое дело. Меня тоже представишь?  
За столом повисло молчание. Артур и Лео глядели друг на друга, и Мерлин вдруг подумал, что симпатичный, спортивный, привыкший считать себя крупной рыбой в водоеме студенческого сообщества Лео на фоне Артура слегка меркнет.  
Почему-то казалось, что сам Лео это тоже понимает.  
— Лео — Артур. Артур — Лео, — скороговоркой произнес Мерлин, не глядя толком ни на одного из них.  
— Привет, Артур, — с улыбкой, которая могла считаться добродушной только при большом допущении, сказал Лео. Руки друг другу никто не подал. — Ого, вау, прямо король, да? — он со смешком пихнул Мерлина локтем. Тот не отреагировал. — А я тебя видел. Новый сосед?  
— Я тебя тоже видел, — спокойно отозвался Артур.  
Он, кажется, не собирался «делить территории», не смотрел с вызовом, не пытался как-то выразить, что он еще и слышал Лео прошлой ночью. И все-таки в его лице теперь было что-то такое, чего не было при разговоре с Мерлином. Оно словно затвердело, из глаз ушла мягкость.  
Сейчас он снова показался Мерлину незнакомцем.  
— На каком ты курсе?  
— На последнем.  
Значит, Артур правда старше. Разница совсем небольшая, но в их возрасте все еще заметная.  
— Эй, Лео, чувак! Ну ты идешь? — позвал от дверей один из его приятелей.  
— Ага! — махнул тот в ответ. — Прокатимся до центра, — пояснил он то ли Мерлину, то ли Артуру, то ли обоим. — Ведите себя хорошо.  
— Веселись, — собрав весь скопившийся в нем с ночи яд, с приятной улыбкой пожелал Мерлин.  
Между бровей Лео промелькнула недовольная морщинка, но он только тряхнул кудрявой головой.  
— До вечера!  
Ну конечно. «До вечера».  
Мерлин с раздражением смотрел, как он выходит на улицу, а потом перевел взгляд на молчащего Артура. Хотелось начать перед ним оправдываться за что-то, но это было бы вдвойне жалко.  
— Давно вы вместе? — спросил Артур. Снова, как вчера, прямолинейно и бестактно. Или в этом ничего такого нет? Мерлин не был уверен, для него вся эта фигня с личной жизнью оставалась темным лесом, в котором он блуждал, регулярно спотыкаясь о торчащие из земли корни деревьев.  
— А? Да нет, мы… мы не то чтобы… — промямлил он, натягивая рукав на ладонь детским жестом — и тут же себя одергивая. Может, стоило просто сказать, что это не его дело.  
Взаимоотношения с Лео в самом деле весьма трудно было описать как «вместе». Это слово обычно предполагает что-то помимо секса.

Если бы осенью, заселяясь в общежитие кампуса, Мерлин знал, как все будет спустя два-три месяца, он, возможно, осторожнее пялился бы на соседа по комнате, привлекательного второкурсника с копной русых волос. Сосед его внимание оценил. Сначала подтрунивал, красовался голой крепкой задницей, собираясь в душ, а спустя пару недель все-таки трахнул Мерлина. Скучно ему было, любопытно или все сразу — Мерлин не знал. Он слишком стеснялся признаться, что это его первый раз — вот так, и просто полностью сдался Лео, как захваченная крепость. Было не так уж плохо.  
Еще через несколько дней Лео окончательно пришел к мысли, что почему бы, в самом деле, и не повторить, раз все так удачно сложилось.  
Он был дружелюбен, знакомил Мерлина с особенностями жизни кампуса, а Мерлин не донимал его лишний раз и не навязывался. Что такого в том, как они разнообразят вечера в своей комнате, отвлекаясь от учебы?  
Так всё и пошло. Конспекты лекций, нехитрый быт, жалобный скрип кровати раз или два в неделю, иногда чаще, если на Лео находило романтическое настроение или если его, как предполагал Мерлин, отшил кто-то другой.  
Если большинство студентов осваиваются в университете быстро, уже спустя неделю бегая из корпуса в корпус так, словно тут родились, и сколачивая свои компании, то Мерлину погружение в новый мир давалось нелегко. Он и раньше не был душой компании, а теперь и вовсе производил впечатление законченного интроверта с придурью. Он с головой уходил в учебу, и сил на социализацию оставалось еще меньше, чем было до переезда и поступления. То есть почти совсем не оставалось. При таком раскладе установившиеся отношения с Лео должны были полностью его устраивать. И какое-то время Мерлину казалось, что так оно и есть.  
Время… оно накручивалось на само себя, как клубок колючей проволоки, Мерлин ощущал его бег остро и вместе с тем удивлялся, куда деваются день за днем. По насыпи учебных конспектов он медленно выкарабкивался из ямы, в которую его швырнул стылый, простуженный март. Сосед по комнате стал частью привычной рутины жизни. К концу ноября до Мерлина дошло, что, видимо, половина кампуса в курсе, что Лео трахает чудаковатого первокурсника со смешными ушами и именем. Он не знал точно, что по этому поводу думать.  
Другие, кажется, тоже.  
Его никто не доставал, не отпускал шуточек, ничего такого. Всем, что и логично, вроде бы было плевать, но прозрачная сфера вокруг Мерлина, окружавшая его с самого начала, как будто потихоньку расширялась, не подпуская никого слишком близко. Иногда он ловил на себе насмешливые и любопытные, пренебрежительные и брезгливые взгляды, но в целом общение с однокурсниками оставалось ровным и отстраненным.  
На Лео же их не-отношения никак не сказывались — ни в общении с его давними приятелями, ни в коротких приятных интрижках, о которых Мерлин иногда узнавал случайно, иногда — от самого Лео. Слухи о его ночных приключениях со странным соседом, очевидно, не слишком трогали его случайных пассий, как будто Мерлин был чем-то вроде домашнего питомца. Кто будет всерьез запариваться из-за комнатной собачки?  
Лео, впрочем, не пытался избегать его за пределами общежития. Их публичное общение никак не изменилось по сравнению с первыми неделями. Он мог подойти поболтать во время перерыва, если они встречались в коридорах или столовой главного корпуса, мог потрепать по голове, приобнять за плечи, как сегодня. Он просто никогда никуда не звал Мерлина, не включал его в свой круг общения. Они были сами по себе.  
Когда Мерлин в последний раз созванивался с Уиллом пару недель назад, тот без обиняков посоветовал ему «заканчивать эту соседскую херню». Если быть точнее, в его формулировке совет звучал как «не надо гадить там, где ешь» и подразумевал, что ввязываться в невнятные отношения с чуваком, от которого тебе некуда деться в случае чего, — плохая идея. Кажется, вчера до Мерлина начало доходить, что в его словах был резон.  
Сейчас, под пристальным взглядом Артура, он впервые подумал, что эти прилюдные похлопывания по плечу, полуобъятия и другие невинные прикосновения позволяли Лео безопасно и ненавязчиво освежить для окружающих невидимую метку.  
«Моё».

— Слушай, — видя, как он ушел мыслями куда-то далеко, позвал Артур.  
Мерлин напрягся, готовый, что он продолжит скользкую тему его с Лео отношений, и тогда точно придется грубить человеку, который буквально отдал ему свою кровать на ночь. Но спросил Артур совсем другое:  
— Как насчет тоже прокатиться?  
— Э… куда?  
— Правильный вопрос не «куда?», а «на чем?». Или, я бы даже сказал, «на ком?».  
— Л-ладно… и на ком же?  
— Ну уж не на слонах, — Артур театрально закатил глаза. — На лошадях, конечно.  
— Где мы их возьмем? Обворуем конную полицию?  
— Мне нравится твой креативный подход, Мерлин, — насмешливо сказал Артур, — но предлагаю для начала ограничиться скучной поездкой в конный клуб.  
— Что, сейчас?  
Артур покачал головой.  
— Послезавтра. У меня как раз занятие. Это за городом, ехать минут сорок. Составишь мне компанию.  
— Ты занимаешься конным спортом? И почему я не удивлен?  
— Потому что подсознательно понял всё по моей выправке, — ответил Артур и постарался выпрямиться на низком пластиковом кресле еще сильнее, хотя это было практически невозможно. Осанка у него, в отличие от сутулившегося Мерлина, была королевская. — На самом деле катаюсь я для развлечения и поддержания формы. Ну, и мне просто нравятся лошади.  
— Еще скажи, что умеешь фехтовать, и я уверую в реинкарнацию.  
Артур весело блеснул глазами.  
— Представь себе, немного умею.  
Самое время было поинтересоваться, не дальний ли он отпрыск реальной королевской семьи — с такими увлечениями, но рушить этот ореол таинственности Мерлину пока не хотелось. Ему нравилась их дурашливая игра в воскресшего короля Камелота. Выяснить, из какого богатого семейства Артур на самом деле, он всегда успеет.  
— Ну что? Поедешь?  
— Боюсь, мне это будет не по карману.  
— Я могу иногда приводить гостей. Они у себя списывают это как расходы на рекламу.  
Мерлин улыбнулся. Перспектива выбраться за город показалась ему вдруг невероятно заманчивой.  
— Тогда я был бы дураком, если бы отказался. Никогда не бывал в пафосных загородных клубах.  
— Пафосный там только управляющий. А конюхи, берейторы, лошади и навоз — вполне обычные.  
— Ладно уж. Сойдут и обычные.  
— Тогда договорились. Будем выезжать в час. Давай на всякий случай обменяемся номерами.  
— Мы живем стенка в стенку, — сказал Мерлин, но Артур уже держал в руке телефон и выжидающе глядел на него.  
Мерлин, отчего-то смущаясь, продиктовал номер. Артур нажал вызов, дождался первого гудка — и сбросил.  
— Готово.  
Телефон мягко вздрогнул у Мерлина в кармане.  
— Ну что, поехали? — спросил Артур, поднимаясь.  
Мерлин недоумевающе посмотрел на него. Давно в его жизнь никто не вламывался так нахально и с такой скоростью, что он не успевал приноровиться. Пожалуй, такого вообще никогда не было.  
— Хм. «На ком?»  
— Куда, — весело поправил Артур, забрал его стаканчик и метким броском зашвырнул в ближайшую урну. — Я все еще хочу кофе. И завтрак не помешает.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но сразу два приглашения за раз — это перебор, — сказал Мерлин. Он чувствовал, что уши у него начинают гореть. — Я собирался…  
— Бездельничать, как любой студент после сессии. — Артур сгрёб с соседнего кресла его куртку и протянул ее Мерлину. — Подъём.  
— Не любите отказы, Ваше Величество? — насмешливо спросил Мерлин. Он искренне собирался разозлиться на такую настырность, но пока что не получалось.  
— Не люблю есть в одиночестве.  
«Ну так позови любую девчонку — и будет тебе компания», — подумал Мерлин, неуклюже выбираясь из-за стола.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, что, вообще-то, тоже голоден.

***

— Ну давай, колись. Что с лицом?  
Спустя двадцать минут они очутились в небольшом кафе, ютившемся между продуктовым и магазином косметики. Занять удалось последние места, в самом углу, и теперь они сидели, стиснутые с двух сторон другими посетителями, соприкасаясь коленями под маленьким столиком.  
Зато кофе здесь и впрямь оказался отличным, как Артур и обещал, неспешно выводя свой БМВ с парковки, как коня из стойла. Посидев в кожаном салоне, Мерлин в последнюю очередь предположил бы, что Артур завтракает в местах вроде этого. В смысле, тут было уютно и симпатично, но…  
Может, он просто не стал шокировать Мерлина более привычными для него заведениями? Предположил, притом справедливо, что новому знакомцу такое будет не по карману?  
— С лицом? — переспросил он, поднимая взгляд от чашки. — Твоим или моим?  
— Ну, с моим-то точно порядок, — сказал Артур и откусил приличный кусок от сэндвича.  
— А с моим что не так?  
— Выражение, Мерлин, — прожевав, со вздохом пояснил он. — Такое… как бы….  
И он вдруг показал — какое, по его мнению, у Мерлина сейчас лицо. Смесь глубокого удивления и испуга ему совершенно не шла. Мерлин против воли рассмеялся.  
— Мы знакомы меньше суток. Может, это мое типичное выражение. Мир меня постоянно удивляет и приводит в ужас.  
Артур сосредоточенно посмотрел на него, разглядывая всерьез, как рекрутер на собеседовании. В итоге покачал головой и снова откусил от сэндвича. Мерлин к своему еще не приступил.  
— А может, со своим типичным выражением ты сегодня таращился в окно?  
— Это вот с этим, что ли? — и Мерлин, постаравшись стереть с физиономии любой намек на эмоции, отрешенно уставился в пустоту.  
Артур фыркнул и торопливо убрал от губ чашку с кофе, чтобы не уделаться молочной пенкой.  
— Нет. И не оно тоже, — резюмировал он.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? — смущаясь от этой его настойчивости в такой ерунде, слабо улыбнулся Мерлин и отвел взгляд в сторону.  
Артур немного сдвинулся, отчего их колени неловко стукнулись, и сказал:  
— Вот. Думаю, это оно и есть. Сейчас.  
Продолжать было бы совсем странно. Мерлин с неопределенным хмыком пригубил кофе и на всякий случай провел ладонью по губам, избавляясь от потенциальных молочных усов.  
— Я просто думал, почему ты меня сюда привез.  
— Тебе не нравится? По-моему, неплохое место, и вкусно… Да ты попробуй! — Артур даже подвинул к нему блюдце с нетронутым сэндвичем. — Это Перси мне подсказал.  
— Хорошее место. Прекрасное, — согласился Мерлин и последовал совету Артура. Сэндвич и правда был вкусным. — Но я-то что здесь делаю? Ты до вчерашнего вечера о моем существовании знать не знал.  
— Мерлин, у тебя там что, где-то таймер щелкает? — спросил Артур. — Ну, не знал. А теперь знаю. Пошел завтракать, нашел себе компанию… что за фигня? Зачем вообще это обсуждать? Или у тебя есть график — и мы с тобой слишком быстро по нему двигаемся? Как ты вообще обычно сближаешься с людьми?  
Мерлин почувствовал, что опять краснеет. Он готов был ляпнуть честное «никак», но в последний момент сдержался. Показывать себя законченным социофобом-неудачником отчаянно не хотелось. Даже если отчасти так оно и было.  
— По расписанию, — с кривой ухмылкой ответил он.  
— О, ну тогда внеси меня в свою книжечку, уж будь добр.  
Мерлину показалось, что он наконец разозлился, но нет, Артур как ни в чем не бывало хлебнул еще латте и дохрустел последним кусочком сэндвича.  
— А все-таки ты же согласился? И на кафе, и на клуб, — продолжил он, довольно прищурившись.  
— Это от неожиданности, — поспешил уверить его Мерлин. — Признавайся, Артур. Может, я твой благотворительный проект? Или ты на Рождество дал обещание побыть добрым самаритянином хотя бы для одной потерянной души?  
— Очень мило, — возмутился Артур. — То есть ты не допускаешь мысли, что я по жизни такой вот классный парень?  
— Это было бы чересчур.  
— И почему же?  
Он расправил плечи под простой черной водолазкой в стиле Джобса и улыбнулся с видом человека, который не страдает заниженной самооценкой.  
— Да пошли вы, Ваше Величество, — рассмеялся Мерлин и пихнул его под столом коленом. Артур в долгу не остался, в итоге они чуть не пороняли чашки с недопитым кофе. За соседними столиками послышалось раздраженное бормотание, вздохи и закатывание глаз. Как ни странно, последние тоже именно что послышались. Пристыженные, Мерлин и Артур чинно, с самыми скромными лицами прикончили кофе. Сэндвич тоже был съеден до последней крошки.  
Они вышли из кафе, но Артур повернул в противоположную от припаркованной машины сторону.  
— Ты куда?  
— Давай прогуляемся немного. Подышим воздухом.  
— Мне кажется, в кампусе воздух почище, чем здесь, — заметил Мерлин, перебегая вслед за ним через улицу с оживленным движением.  
— Я просто люблю ощущение города. Дойдем до сквера в конце улицы — и обратно.  
— Хорошо. Но по пути заскочим в магазин. У меня сигареты кончились.  
— Зачем ты вообще куришь? Вроде большой мальчик, должен знать, что это вредно.  
— Увы, только так я могу творить колдовской дым, — засунув руки в карманы, ответил Мерлин. Он забыл перчатки в своей комнате. — Хотя можно еще вейп попробовать. Или кальян.  
— Ничем не лучше, — припечатал Артур, как ярый поборник здорового образа жизни. Может, конечно, он таким и был. Откуда Мерлину знать? Лошади, фехтование… чем он там еще заполняет досуг?  
— Да я, в общем, редко курю, — как будто пошел на попятный Мерлин, хотя на самом деле не лукавил. — Так. Под настроение.  
— Вчера, значит, настроение было в самый раз?  
Мерлин помолчал, шагая рядом с ним по тротуару. Не быстро и не медленно, даже ширина шага у них совпадала, потому что они были — теперь Мерлин в этом убедился — одного роста.  
— Просто холодно было стоять на улице без дела, — ответил он.  
Витрины, витрины, витрины — некоторые до сих пор с остатками рождественского и новогоднего убранства. Каждый год праздники расползались вширь, отвоевывая всё больше дней в году и всё больше фунтов из кошельков. Впрочем, снег по-прежнему не растаял, красивой серебряной пылью покрывал фонарные столбы, пожарные гидранты, подоконники зданий, вывески кафе, и задержать праздничное ощущение, пусть даже с помощью мишуры за стеклами магазинов, было легко.  
— Я так и не вернул ключ, — сказал Мерлин. Он уже с минуту крутил что-то пальцами в кармане, но только сейчас понял, что это, и протянул ключ Артуру на раскрытой ладони.  
Тот взглянул коротко.  
— Пусть будет у тебя. Говорил же, я запросто могу посеять.  
— Артур…  
— И чтобы тебе не пришлось стоять на улице, если что.  
— Артур, это уже чересчур. — Мерлин остановился как раз рядом с магазином, где можно было купить сигареты. — Я не могу.  
Он снова сунул ему ключ.  
— Ну тогда выброси его, — сказал Артур, толкнул дверь магазина и шагнул внутрь. — Мне он сейчас не нужен.  
Растерянный, Мерлин замешкался. В итоге положил так безжалостно отвергнутый ключ обратно в карман и вошел следом за Артуром.  
Тот разглядывал стенд с шоколадками и прочей фигней типа драже, тянучек, леденцов (вездесущие бело-красные тросточки, еще одно эхо Рождества) и жвачки. Образ поборника ЗОЖ немного померк.  
— Выкинул? — с любопытством спросил он, повернув голову к Мерлину. На концах светлой челки серебрился иней. Голубые глаза будто тоже тронула корочка прозрачного льда, но они почему-то не стали от этого холодными. Не так, как когда он смотрел на Лео.  
— Нет.  
— Молодец.  
— Ты странный.  
— А у тебя уши красные. И губы.  
На такое замечание ответить было решительно нечем. Мерлин нервно облизал губы, хотя из-за этой-то привычки они у него и пунцовели на холоде.  
Артур взял два одинаковых шоколадных батончика и жвачку. Потянулся за пачкой ирисок, но передумал.  
— Я разбираюсь в людях, Мерлин. — Подходя к кассе, он бросил через плечо, не заботясь, что его услышат все окружающие: — И ты мне нравишься.  
Он быстро оплатил свой углеводный запас и отошел в сторону. Мерлин пробормотал название сигарет, которые были ему нужны. Молодая кассирша переспросила, бросив на него любопытный насмешливый взгляд.  
Из магазина он вывалился с облегчением и тут же почувствовал, что очень даже не против выкурить сигарету прямо сейчас. Примерно в этот же момент он понял, что забыл про зажигалку.  
— Опять? — просек его затруднение Артур, но не стал предлагать вернуться. Вместо этого пошел дальше, лавируя по тротуару между прохожими. Мерлин двинул за ним, распечатывая пачку.  
— Твой подарок-сувенир всё еще при тебе?  
Артур вытащил зажигалку, ловко под руку оттеснил Мерлина к витрине, лениво подмигивающей огоньками гирлянды, и дал прикурить — в аккуратной горсти, как вчера. У него были красивые руки. Мерлин только теперь обратил внимание, хотя совсем не удивился.  
— Ты так и не ответил, — напомнил он, осторожно затягиваясь. — Про благотворительность.  
Артур закинул голову и закатил глаза, призывая небо в свидетели этого занудства. Мерлин и сам не знал, чего добивается. Чтобы Артур вслух проговорил, что пожалел его, убогого, и решил принести хоть немного красок в его жизнь?  
— Какой ответ тебя устроит, о мудрейший?  
— Удиви меня, — пожал плечами Мерлин.  
— Я одинокий одиночка с дефицитом общения.  
— По моим скромным наблюдениям, у таких, как ты, редко бывает дефицит общения, если они сами того не хотят.  
— У таких, как я, — серьезно повторил Артур.  
— У таких, как ты.  
Сигарета тлела в пальцах. Артур стоял близко, и Мерлину неловко было дышать на него табаком.  
— Мне это за комплимент засчитать? — спросил тот самым невозмутимым тоном.  
Мерлин фыркнул, все-таки сделал еще одну затяжку и вместе с дымом выдохнул тихое:  
— Сам знаешь.  
Артур хмыкнул, за рукав куртки потянул его дальше и почти сразу свернул в небольшой проулок. Мерлин знал, что это самый короткий путь до сквера, но все равно на секунду внутри у него что-то приятно дрогнуло.  
— Я перевелся из другого университета, — спустя пару минут сказал Артур. — На выпускном курсе это не очень весело, но что поделать. И я правда не прочь обзавестись новым другом. Такое рациональное, приземленное и в чем-то даже корыстное объяснение подойдет?  
— То есть я просто оказался единственным незанятым лузером, — язвительно подытожил Мерлин. Он затушил окурок о стену дома и упокоил его в ближайшей мусорке.  
— Не прибедняйся, Мерлин, — ответил Артур, наблюдая за ним с легкой, будто не ему предназначенной улыбкой. — Тебе это не идет.  
И он протянул Мерлину один из шоколадных батончиков.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Карандаш пора было уже подточить, но вставать за точилкой Мерлин ленился, а просить вернувшегося недавно Лео подать ее со стола не хотел. Последние штрихи, ложившиеся на хвост единорога, получались чересчур толстыми, Мерлин видел это, но остановиться не мог.  
В скошенном на него глазу единорога читался немой укор. «Да, дружище, ты прав», — подумал Мерлин со вздохом.  
Лео тоже вздохнул, то ли случайно, то ли издеваясь, прошелся по комнате без всякой цели, выглянул в окно, побарабанил пальцами по подоконнику, потянулся до сладкого хруста в спине. Мерлин против воли следил за ним периферическим зрением. На спокойный вечер в полном молчании он не особенно рассчитывал.  
Будто почуяв его взгляд, Лео отошел от окна и плюхнулся на постель Мерлина, так же откинувшись спиной на стену и вместе с тем привалившись к нему горячим боком. Он легко потянул Мерлина за запястье, чтобы лучше увидеть рисунок.  
— Ого. Здорово.  
Стандартный комплимент номер три. Шел в ход, когда Лео хотел что-то получить, или скучал без внимания погруженного в себя Мерлина, или просто был в хорошем настроении.  
Мерлин молча выдернул руку и чуть не перечеркнул карандашом всего единорога.  
— До сих пор дуешься, — констатировал Лео с умеренной долей печали в голосе. — Долго в молчанку будем играть? Просто чтобы я морально приготовился.  
— Мне не пять лет, чтобы дуться, — нехотя сказал Мерлин. Он прекратил водить карандашом по бумаге, понимая, что и так уже почти все испортил. — Я просто не хочу с тобой говорить.  
— Ладно. Ладно, — мирно проговорил Лео с этим своим пробирающим тоном, как будто в груди у него рождалась вибрация, которой он хотел поделиться с собеседником. И чем ближе они при этом будут находиться, тем лучше. — Можем и не разговаривать. — Он потерся носом о плечо Мерлина. Прядь вьющихся русых волос щекотно мазнула по щеке. — Я понимаю, ты вчера расстроился. Мы погорячились.  
Мерлин стискивал карандаш в пальцах чуть не до хруста. На мгновение его посетила картинка того, как он втыкает грифельное острие Лео в бедро.  
— Ты меня напугал, — собравшись с силами, наконец негромко сказал он.  
— Мерлин, — чуть протянув гласные, позвал Лео. Не насмешливо, но где-то очень близко. — Ну что ты такое говоришь. Я выпил, был немного… перевозбужден. Ты же не думаешь, что я бы тебя обидел, да? — Он кончиками пальцев мягко обвел синяк на предплечье Мерлина, потом погладил его по колену и не стал убирать ладонь. — Я не собирался делать ничего, чего бы мы не делали раньше.  
И вот теперь он все-таки едва слышно фыркнул, но звук затерялся в складках футболки Мерлина. Лео дурашливо куснул его за плечо, за ту самую остро выступающую косточку, над которой он подсмеивался, снова потерся носом и поднял голову, дожидаясь взгляда.  
Мерлин не мог не ответить.  
Сейчас, когда Лео так убаюкивающе мурлыкал, вчерашняя их возня и крики казались… не ерундой, но чем-то, на что не стоило тратить столько душевных усилий. Из-за чего сбегать на ночь в комнату соседа — не стоило. Ничего страшного не случилось бы. Даже если… если бы он уступил.  
— Ты меня не слушал, — себе и ему напомнил Мерлин.  
— Сейчас слушаю, — утвердив подбородок всё на том же плече, которое будто выступало ареной для военных действий, улыбнулся Лео. Его отросшая щетина покалывала через тонкую ткань. — И теперь ведь я тебя не пугаю?  
Мерлин качнул головой. В памяти мелькнул яростный оскал. Рука, в какой-то момент вцепившаяся ему в волосы.  
Сейчас она медленно перемещалась от колена вверх. Так медленно, что можно было бы не заметить.  
Лео проследил за его взглядом.  
— Мы не будем, если не хочешь. — Осмелев, рука сдвинулась сразу на середину бедра, остановилась на перевалочном пункте — и тут же поползла дальше, раскаленным утюгом выглаживая ткань пижамных штанов. — Я просто хотел помириться. Или ты предпочитаешь дуться?  
— Я не дулся.  
— О? Правда? — спросил Лео с насмешливым прищуром темных глаз. — Тогда поцелуй меня.  
И, не дожидаясь, он сам потянулся вперед, свободной рукой отшвыривая блокнот с рисунком единорога на пол. Мерлин с беззвучных вздохом впустил в рот горячий влажный язык, в то время как целеустремленная рука Лео пробралась за пояс его штанов и сжала послушно отзывающийся член.  
— Вот так, — удовлетворенно прошептал Лео, ненадолго отрываясь от него, чтобы принять более удобную позу, но не переставая двигать рукой. — Другое дело.  
Что-то было в его словах, в его тоне… что-то задевающее. Но Мерлин позволял целовать себя, и отвечал, и хотел разрядки. Еще он хотел нежности, только по-настоящему нежен Лео не бывал почти никогда. Даже те уловки, с которыми он подступился сегодня к Мерлину, вопреки своему самомнению ощущая за собой вину, были только зовом сирены.  
А сирены умолкали, заполучив в свои объятия недалекого матроса.  
— Блядь, Мерлин, — укладывая его на спину и наваливаясь сверху, жарко выдохнул Лео, — хочу тебя.  
Карандаш, во время их возни закатившийся Мерлину под лопатку, все-таки треснул пополам и вонзился в кожу. Под глухую ругань Лео со смехом вытащил его и отправил вслед за единорогом.  
Больше им ничего не мешало.

Уже потом, усталый, опустошенный и равнодушный, плавая на границе сна один в своей постели, Мерлин подумал, что кое-чего Лео сегодня не сделал.  
Он так и не извинился.

***

Следующий вечер выдался расслабленным и тихим. Лео, преисполненный благодушия, объявил, что у него домоседское настроение, он намерен валяться в постели и смотреть кино. Мерлина такие планы вполне устраивали. Они переставили к кровати Лео один из письменных столов с ноутбуком вместо телевизора, разжились пивом, чипсами и сухариками вместо попкорна, соорудили себе гнездо из подушек и одеял. В общем, обустроились.  
Заминка произошла только на этапе выбора фильма. Мерлин давно хотел посмотреть «Малхолланд Драйв», купленный еще летом диск давно ждал своего часа. Лео же его энтузиазма не разделил.  
— Давай сегодня без психологического занудства обойдемся. Ну правда! Тебе как будто на занятиях этого мало.  
— Это же Линч!  
— Вот и я о том же! Два с половиной часа мозгоёбства.  
— Там есть лесбийские сцены, — привел последний аргумент Мерлин.  
— Спасибо, за этим добром я могу и к всемогущему интернету обратиться.  
— У Линча это искусство, — обиделся за творчество великого режиссера Мерлин.  
— Поверь, на порнхабе тоже попадаются настоящие шедевры, — рассмеялся Лео, и на этом спор можно было считать законченным.  
В итоге они включили «Начало», которое оба в свое время умудрились не посмотреть. К Нолану у Мерлина претензий не было, но глупый осадок из-за продинамленного Линча так и подмывал высматривать в фильме недостатки по ходу действия, и это слегка отвлекало от накрученного сюжета.  
Они потягивали пиво, хрустели чипсами и изредка обменивались комментариями. Часа через полтора Лео клацнул на паузу.  
— Отолью, — сказал он, поднимаясь.  
Дожидаясь его, Мерлин крутил в руках телефон, бесцельно открывая меню и листая туда-сюда. Ткнув в список последних звонков, он пару секунд с недоумение глядел на неизвестный входящий, пока не сообразил, что не сохранил вчера номер Артура.  
Вернувшийся Лео плюхнулся на кровать и скосил взгляд на экран телефона, как раз когда Мерлин вбивал имя контакта.  
— Зря времени не теряешь, — Лео насмешливо пихнул его плечом.  
— Ревнуешь? — спросил Мерлин в тон ему, нажимая на «Сохранить».  
— Ох, Мерлин… не обижайся, но я не думаю, что у меня есть повод ревновать.  
Это могло значить что угодно, от «он же наверняка стопроцентный натурал» до «не так много ты для меня значишь» и «нахрен ты ему сдался, чудила». Уточнять Мерлин не собирался.  
— Ты, кстати, знаешь, откуда он у нас нарисовался? — спросил Лео, не заметив его молчания. Или ему просто было все равно.  
— Нет. Я не спрашивал.  
— Никакого в тебе человеческого любопытства. Ну, а я вот простой смертный… Короче, Дилан сказал, наш король несколько лет отучился в каком-то крутом заведении высшей лиги, а теперь взял да и свалил оттуда. Вроде с отцом поцапался. Папаша у него какой-то бизнес-воротила. Он нам прилично денег отстегивает на гранты и новые программы, поэтому Артур сюда попал без проблем, еще и «люкс» отхватил.  
— Ты же сказал, они поругались, — невольно заметил Мерлин, хотя сплетничать об Артуре ему совсем не хотелось.  
— Видимо, не до такой степени, чтобы сынка без образования оставить. Интересно, почему он решил в кампусе жить? Наверняка же может снять квартиру в городе.  
— Спрошу у него завтра, — сказал Мерлин и, потянувшись к ноутбуку, включил воспроизведение фильма. — Пока мы будем кататься на лошадях в конном клубе.  
Да, это было довольно мелочно.  
Но наблюдать боковым зрением, как вытянулось у Лео лицо, оказалось забавно.  
— С чего бы…  
— Шшш. Слушаем другого Лео.  
Ди Каприо отозвался ему с экрана одобрительным прищуром.

***

Поездка оказалась именно такой, какой представала в воображении Мерлина. Просто отличной.  
Накануне потеплело, зима снова сдала свои позиции, но не стала мстить привычным для Англии в любое время года дождем, и к полудню растаявший снег уже почти высох. Между облаками даже изредка мелькало солнце. Артур за рулем забавно морщился, когда оно ненадолго засвечивало дорогу, как фотопленку, но не откидывал козырек. Всю дорогу они то молча слушали музыку, то болтали о разной ерунде. К концу пути Мерлин едва ли узнал об Артуре что-то конкретное, но ему казалось, что они знакомы уже давно. Так давно, что можно не складировать новую информацию в заведенную для незнакомца ячейку архива памяти, а просто трепаться обо всем подряд, шутить понятные обоим шутки и не напрягаться из-за тишины, сменяющей смех.

Когда они добрались до конюшни, Мерлин чуть не бросился гладить всех лошадей подряд, пьянея от сухого запаха сена и характерного животного духа. Артур познакомил его с Бет, одной из девушек, которые сопровождали гостей клуба во время конных прогулок.  
— Сейчас тебе подберут лошадь, а я сразу на манеж. Покручусь там — и потом прокатимся с тобой на свежем воздухе.  
— Хорошо. — Мерлин оглядел стойла. — А на ком ты ездишь?  
— Попробуй угадать.  
Мерлин снова обвел взглядом лошадей. Их было около двадцати, всех мастей, но в глаза сразу бросился крупный черный конь в деннике неподалеку от них. То ли он правда очень сочетался с Артуром статью, то ли просто пару раз за минуту кивнул в их сторону, как бы укоряя своего наездника за невнимание, но Мерлин прямиком направился к его стойлу.  
— Я бы поставил на этого красавца.  
— И выиграл бы, — рассмеялся Артур, наконец тоже подходя к коню. Тот уже нетерпеливо притоптывал на месте. — Ты точно не колдун?  
— У меня просто есть глаза. А он явно соскучился.  
— Мы с ним давно дружим. Да, приятель? — Артур потрепал коня между ушами, тот благодарно фыркнул. — Взаимно, Зорро, взаимно.  
— Только вот почему не белый? — спросил с насмешкой Мерлин и получил такой выразительный взгляд от Зорро, что тут же устыдился.  
— Я же не просто какой-то там принц, — самодовольно выкатив грудь колесом, ответил Артур. — Король может позволить себе готичного жеребца.  
— Мне попросить отвести готичного жеребца на манеж? — поинтересовалась Бет, видя, что они не торопятся расходиться.  
— Попроси, пожалуйста, — сказал Артур. — Не знаешь, Меган уже там?  
— Вроде бы да, — кинула она с улыбкой и позвала свою коллегу, которая подкладывала свежее сено в ясли.

Мерлину досталась симпатичная гнедая кобылка с длинной челкой над глазами в опушке рыжих ресниц.  
— Думаю, ты ей нравишься, — сказала Бет, пока лошадь пыталась меланхолично пожевать рукав куртки Мерлина. — Ее зовут Стрекоза.  
— Весьма приятно познакомиться, Стрекоза, — чинно проговорил Мерлин с легким поклоном, вызвав у девушки одобрительный смех. Он помялся мгновение, но все же спросил ее: — Слушай, а могу я посмотреть, как Артур катается, пока ты готовишь мою новую подругу к прогулке?  
Он не знал, какие правила тут заведены. Может, посторонним нельзя без присмотра шляться где попало. Но Бет только кивнула, отпирая дверь денника:  
— Конечно. Он на тренировочном манеже, это вон там, — она показала рукой направление. — Не ошибешься.  
— Ага, спасибо. Куда мне потом подойти?  
Она объяснила, где будет ждать его и как туда добраться.  
Мерлин собирался буквально одним глазом взглянуть на тренировку, а в итоге проторчал у края манежа добрую четверть часа. Восседавший на коне Артур, в светлом джемпере и узких штанах, в черных сапогах до колен, казался сошедшим с картинки, только Мерлин не знал, из рыцарского романа она была или из гламурного глянца. Под присмотром тренера, видимо той самой Меган, невысокой женщины с собранными в конский хвост рыжими волосами, Артур то пускал Зорро шагом, то понукал перейти на трусцу, то отправлял вскачь, движениями напряженных бедер и наклоном корпуса регулируя плавность поворотов между препятствиями.  
На манеже было установлено несколько барьеров разной высоты и ширины. Не полноценный маршрут, но достаточно для тренировок спортсменов. У Мерлина замерло сердце, когда Артур впервые направил коня к самому низкому барьеру у дальнего края площадки — и Зорро перемахнул через него с такой легкостью, будто вообще не заметил помех на пути. Потом Артур прыгал еще несколько раз, только через невысокие препятствия, к которым его отправляла тренер, но даже так на мгновение вытянутое в воздухе мускулистое черное тело потрясало своей красотой и силой, а Артур, пригибающийся к шее коня…  
Мерлин понял, что не просто смотрит. Он пялится.  
Артур в какой-то момент наконец заметил его, с широкой счастливой улыбкой махнул рукой, прекрасно зная, как выглядит со стороны. Меган что-то строго сказала ему — и Артур, тряхнув головой в нимбе растрепавшихся волос, сосредоточился на коне. Видимо, не только Зорро здесь держали в узде.  
Мерлин понял, что слишком задержался и что Бет его уже наверняка заждалась. Он вышел из манежа, размышляя, почему Артур не позвал его посмотреть на тренировку. Не подумал? Хотел узнать, придет ли Мерлин сам? Решил, что ему неинтересно? Стеснялся?..  
Мерлин фыркнул последней мысли.  
Ну да. Как же.

***

Стрекоза, прядая ушами, стеснительно сторонилась Зорро, который с интересом косился на нее и то и дело норовил подойти ближе для более предметного общения.  
— Ну, ну, милая, — похлопал Мерлин кобылу по шее, укрытой длинной гривой. — Этот мужлан тебя не обидит. А если что, мы с тобой вместе ему втащим.  
— Очень хотелось бы на это посмотреть, — сказал Артур, но все-таки заставил коня отойти чуть в сторону.  
Как и обещал, он вскоре присоединился к Мерлину на улице. Бет, когда Мерлин изволил к ней явиться, сказала, что ждать конца тренировки недолго, поэтому они не стали отъезжать далеко, а просто неторопливо прогуливались по внешнему краю большого открытого манежа.  
Сейчас они с Артуром не спеша ехали по одной из дорожек парка, который раскинулся рядом с клубом.  
Зорро, все еще разгоряченный и игривый после того, как набегался и напрыгался, опять ненавязчиво свернул поближе к симпатичной кобылке.  
— На крайний случай мы можем ускакать, — наблюдая за его маневрами, сказал Мерлин.  
— Ты вроде видел, как я езжу. Думаешь, это была бы хорошая идея?  
— Это была бы хорошая попытка, — улыбнулся Мерлин — и мягко толкнул Стрекозу пятками. А потом еще раз, пока она не поняла, чего хочет наездник, и не ускорила шаг.  
— Мерлин… — предостерегающе начал Артур.  
— Не слышу вас на такой бешеной скорости, Ваше Величество! — заявил Мерлин, не оглядываясь, и снова пришпорил лошадь. Та припустила рысью, мотая гривой из стороны в сторону.  
— Мерлин, я не буду тебя ловить! — крикнул Артур, но, противореча себе, отправил Зорро в погоню.  
Та, конечно, не продлилась долго, да Мерлин и не пытался бы всерьез оторваться от черного скакуна. Артур ястребом настиг беглецов, подвел коня близко, наклонился и придержал поводья Стрекозы.  
— Ты спятил?! Я обещал Бет, что буду за тобой присматривать, чтобы она не ехала с нами!  
— И зачем же? Пусть бы ехала, — сказал Мерлин, поглаживая лошадь по гриве. — А то навернусь еще, сломаю шею, хлопот не оберешься…  
— Идиот, — припечатал Артур. Впрочем, уже спокойно.  
— Ты бы хоть спросил, умею ли я ездить, — не обидевшись, ответил Мерлин со смешком. — Я, конечно, года два уже не катался верхом, но, поверь, из седла не выпаду. Уж точно не на такой тихоне.  
Артур тихо выругался, но улыбнулся с нескрываемым вздохом облегчения.  
— И все равно. Ну кто после такого перерыва скачет на незнакомой лошади?  
— Я. Ты же сам видел.  
— Дать бы тебе по шее… пока не свернул, — проворчал Артур.  
— Можешь дать, если я соберусь прыгать через барьеры. Вот этого я точно не умею и не пробовал никогда. Так, просто катался. У нас недалеко от дома была ферма… — начал Мерлин — и осекся. Разговоры о доме могли завести его туда, куда он идти пока не хотел. — А у тебя классно получается.  
Артур пожал плечами.  
— Это всё несерьезно. Меган вот до сих пор глаз с меня не сводит. Если бы я тренировался чаще, еще можно было бы о чем-то говорить. А так… аллюры, элементы выездки и конкура — всего понемногу, но профессионально заниматься спортом я не стал. Мне нравится кататься. Зорро тоже нравится, — он похлопал коня, который шевельнул ушами, точно понимал, о чем речь. — Он уже не мальчик. Раньше участвовал в соревнованиях, теперь вроде как на пенсии. Но несложные барьеры до сих пор берет влёгкую.  
— Я видел, — сказал Мерлин. — Смотрится просто отлично.  
«Вы оба», — добавил бы он.  
Впрочем, казалось, Артур и так услышал.

Перед отъездом они зашли в буфет, расположенный в административном корпусе. Мерлин, хоть и оделся специально теплее, даже шапкой не пренебрег, к концу поездки продрог. Он упрямо не подавал виду, слишком здорово оказалось дышать прозрачным от холода воздухом в обнаженном парке, но день сурово клонился к вечеру, а Артур не мог не слышать, как он шмыгает носом.  
Они взяли по кофе и хот-догу, сели у окна. К вечеру небо расчистилось, и закатное солнце затапливало небольшое помещение буфета сочным оранжевым светом, от которого все будто покрылось позолотой, а Артур, отрешенно и неподвижно глядевший на манеж, напоминал золотое изваяние самого себя.  
Мерлин чувствовал приятную усталость и переполненность эмоциями, которые давно уже его не посещали. Это был очень хороший день.  
Словно услышав, Артур посмотрел на него, отсалютовал стаканчиком.  
— Неплохо, да?  
— Не то слово. Ты давно здесь занимаешься?  
— Да, с самого начала. Ездил из своего кампуса, тоже чуть меньше часа, только с другой стороны. Я старался хотя бы раз в неделю выбираться, но с учебой эти планы не всегда совпадали.  
— Я так и не спросил, на кого ты учишься.  
— Юрист, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Артур.  
— Извини, но ты не очень похож на юриста.  
— Какие уж тут извинения. Это комплимент. Но отец хочет, чтобы я подключился к семейному делу, а без юридического это довольно трудно. Мне никто не мешает потом получить еще одно образование.  
Мерлин вспомнил вчерашний разговор с Лео и, поколебавшись, все-таки спросил:  
— А почему ты перевелся к нам?  
На лицо Артура набежала тень, но он хмыкнул и отхватил сразу треть хот-дога, будто намереваясь пережевать все дурные мысли.  
— Скажем так, — ответил он наконец, отхлебнув кофе. — Тут замешана моя бывшая девушка, мой бывший друг и одна очень некрасивая драка перед главным корпусом пафосного учебного заведения.  
— Ого, — помолчав, выговорил Мерлин.  
— Еще какое «ого», — согласился Артур. — Тогда казалось, конец света наступил. А теперь понимаю, что такого дурака свалял… Рассорился со всеми. С отцом сейчас все непросто. Он взялся меня «воспитывать», в деньгах ограничил, но это даже хорошо, наверное. Теперь у меня то, что я бы назвал «время смирения».  
И он одарил Мерлина улыбкой, в которой смирения было не то чтобы через край.  
— Ну вот, — покачал Мерлин головой.  
— Что?  
— А еще меня называл идиотом.  
Артур прищурился, деловито вытер пальцы салфеткой — и все-таки отвесил ему подзатыльник.

***

— Кстати, — сказал Лео вечером, когда Мерлин валялся на кровати, осознавая, что в его теле есть мышцы, о которых он давно не вспоминал. А теперь, благодаря покладистой гнедой кобылке, вспомнить пришлось. Даже после горячего душа ноги и спина немного ныли. Вот что значит злостно пренебрегать физическими нагрузками.  
— М? — дал он понять, что готов слушать дальше.  
Лео присел перед ним на корточки и облокотился о кровать напротив его лица.  
— В музее современного искусства новая экспозиция на днях открылась. Пойдешь?  
Его осведомленность Мерлина не удивила. Образом недалекого весельчака он перестал обманываться спустя неделю после знакомства с Лео, видя, какими книгами завалена его тумбочка и какие ролики на ютьюбе он смотрит. Удивило его другое.  
— Что, с тобой? — усмехнулся Мерлин так, чтобы стало понятно, что он это не всерьез.  
— Ну, если моя кандидатура достаточно хороша, — запустив пальцы в волосы, ответил Лео. — И если, конечно, Артур меня не обскакал.  
Он широко улыбнулся собственному каламбуру.  
Мерлин повернулся к нему и приподнялся на локте. Это было что-то новенькое.  
— Чего это ты вдруг? Твоим друзьям неинтересно современное искусство?  
— Звучит так, как будто ты в их число не входишь. Не хочешь — я не настаиваю…  
— Да нет, — быстро сказал Мерлин, смущаясь. — Давай. Когда?  
— Завтра? — предложил Лео. — Прямо с утра и зайдем… интеллектуально облагородимся.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно.  
Лео не торопился вставать, смотрел с задумчивой насмешкой, прекрасно зная, что Мерлин от этого нервничает, и наконец подался вперед, одновременно за шею подтягивая его ближе. От него пахло бальзамом после бритья, не до конца высохшие волосы мягко щекотали лицо, когда Лео после долгого поцелуя прижался губами к его шее. Мерлин вздрогнул оттого, как он резко втянул нежную кожу губами, прикусывая ее.  
— Эй! Ты чего? — спросил он, дернувшись. После такого наверняка останется засос. Мерлин этого терпеть не мог. И Лео был в курсе.  
— Увлекся, — без тени раскаяния отозвался тот и плавным, хищным движением перебрался к нему на кровать, сдвигая Мерлина к стене. — Ну так что, ты сегодня… накатался?  
Он с ухмылкой пошевелил бровями, как похотливый мультяшный персонаж, и запустил руку Мерлину под футболку, оглаживая бока и спину.  
— Да… — начал тот с намерением сказать, что правда устал, но очередной поцелуй ему такой возможности не дал.  
Лео не то чтобы обожал целоваться, хотя изредка на него все же находило, и Мерлин не стал пренебрегать его душевным порывом. Ладонь Лео, широкая и горячая, прошлась по заднице, пальцы подцепили резинку штанов и потянули вниз. У него уже стоял.  
Мерлин поерзал, сам не понимая толком, собирается он помешать стаскиванию с него штанов — или помочь. Он вдруг задумался, всего на мгновение, у себя ли сейчас Артур, лежит ли на кровати — прямо тут, за стенкой, почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и от этой мысли его окатило жаром, как драконьим дыханием.  
Лео с довольным смешком обхватил пальцами его налившийся кровью член, неторопливо провел пару раз вверх-вниз и шепнул:  
— Повернись.  
Мерлин неловко развернулся и чуть не ткнулся носом в ту самую стену. За спиной Лео возился с презервативом и смазкой, которыми запасся сразу после душа. Мерлин выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда в него проникли скользкие пальцы, и потом молчал, пока Лео размеренно и сильно вдалбливался в него, постанывая от накатывающего удовольствия. В голове у Мерлина было пусто. Хотелось просто закончить, и Лео, наконец крупно вздрогнув всем телом с хриплым мычанием, какое вырывалось у него почти всякий раз в такие моменты, накрыл его член рукой, несколькими резкими движениями подвел Мерлина к оргазму и спихнул в него, как в яму.  
— Какой ты сегодня тихий, — с ленивой насмешкой сказал Лео, когда с полминуты спустя Мерлин, отдышавшись, немного повернул к нему голову.  
Он неопределенно дернул плечом.  
К ноющей спине и бедрам прибавилась немного саднящая задница. Он с облегчением подумал, что сейчас снова залезет под душ.  
Кровать в последний раз скрипнула, когда Лео молча встал.  
Дракон, опаливший Мерлина своим дыханием, вернулся в свою пещеру, набитую золотом. И ничего не было.  
Ничего не было.

***

Выставка оказалась так себе.  
Сами по себе картины, в основном яркая абстракция, ничего не трогали в его душе, и он пытался прилежно читать комментарии на стендах, если они имелись у работ, чтобы хотя бы рационально оценить художественный замысел. Сделать это было не так-то легко, потому что Лео щедро делился с ним своими наблюдениями, иногда серьезными, иногда язвительными и, честно говоря, по-настоящему смешными, но Мерлин все равно спустя минут двадцать чувствовал больше раздражения, чем интереса. Мелькнула даже мысль, что просто два насыщенных переживаниями дня подряд — это для него перебор. Ему нужна была перезагрузка в тишине и покое, а не толкотня среди интеллектуально-озабоченных незнакомцев.  
Он остановился напротив грандиозного полотна с одинокой фиолетовой кляксой в левом верхнем углу. Длинное замысловатое название улетучилось из головы спустя пять секунд после прочтения, как самоуничтожающееся сообщение в мессенджере. Мерлин тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну, не единорог, конечно, — вынырнул из фонового гула посетителей голос Лео. — Зато вон сколько холста!  
— И оттенок очень даже ничего, — рассеянно улыбнулся Мерлин.  
— Может, тебе из своих художеств тоже выставку замутить? Концептуальности там не очень много, положим, но зато всем всё будет понятно. Вот лошадь, вот рыцарь на лошади, вот лошадь с рогом на голове.  
Лео говорил добродушно, сдвигаясь к следующей картине, и едва ли хотел задеть Мерлина. Но у него все же получалось. Своему увлечению рисованием Мерлин никогда не придавал большого значения, это был его способ медитации, его выход из повседневности. Маленькая лазейка в простой, черно-белый, статичный и безопасный мир, который будет настолько красивым, насколько у тебя хватит сил его сделать. Да, Мерлин частенько рисовал коней, еще когда регулярно наведывался на соседскую ферму, и со временем они стали частыми гостями в его блокнотах. Но выслушивать издевки по этому поводу все равно оказалось неприятно.  
— Тебя послушать, так я просто повернут на лошадях.  
— А разве нет? Теперь тебе их мало на бумаге, тебе живых подавай.  
— Мне всегда нравились живые лошади. И мне нравилось ездить верхом, чтоб ты знал. Просто сейчас такой возможности у меня нет.  
— Хм. А мне-то показалось, как раз теперь у тебя такая возможность есть, — все еще насмешливо, но уже не так добродушно заметил Лео.  
Мерлин собирался спросить, какие у него с этим проблемы, но в этот момент к ним подошли две смутно знакомые ему девушки.  
— Лео, привет! — первой поздоровалась симпатичная блондинка в клетчатой рубашке и рваных джинсах.  
— Эй, Марго! — отозвался тот. С улыбкой кивнул второй: — Сара. Какими судьбами?  
— Да как все, — пожала плечами Сара. — Не только же тусоваться на каникулах. Надо и к вечному, так сказать, прикоснуться.  
— Хотя на вечность это все, по-моему, не тянет, — подхватила за подругой Марго.  
Мерлин наконец вспомнил. Обе девушки учились на одном курсе с Лео, он их видел несколько раз в общей толпе.  
Может, Лео даже мутил с одной из них?  
— Ну, а вы? — спросила Сара и впервые позволила себе в открытую уставиться на Мерлина. До этого он ловил только ее вскользь брошенные взгляды.  
— Как все, — повторил он ее слова с улыбкой. — Я Мерлин, кстати.  
— Мы так и подумали, — сказала Сара. Ее лисье личико с острым подбородком светилось улыбкой.  
Марго нервным движением поправила сползшую лямку рюкзака и бросила на подругу короткий яростный взгляд.  
Может быть, минуту назад они спорили, стоит ли к ним подходить. Наверняка Сара настаивала. Ей интересно было вблизи посмотреть на соседа, которого Лео обычно держал подальше от них.  
— Вот, уговариваю Мерлина самому устроить выставку. Кажется, для этого не так уж много надо, — сказал Лео развязно, слегка не так, как он говорил до этого. Как будто знакомая аудитория делала его слегка другим человеком. — А он у нас тоже своего рода художник.  
— Правда? Ты рисуешь? — с вполне искренним интересом спросила Марго.  
— Это хобби. Люблю черкать карандашом в блокноте, ничего серьезного.  
— Но лошади все равно получаются отличные, — вставил Лео язвительно.  
Мерлин посмотрел на него, собираясь самоиронично пошутить, но слова комком замерзли у него в груди и он очень ровно, без злости и без усмешки сказал:  
— Заткнись, Лео.  
Тот секунду смотрел на него с удивлением, потом хмыкнул и проговорил, обращаясь больше к девушкам:  
— Ого, какие мы чувствительные. А еще говорит, что не художник.  
Он еще перебросился с ними несколькими фразами, и Мерлин смог даже вставить пару слов и пару улыбок, сглаживая впечатление от своей грубости на ровном месте, но настроение было испорчено.  
Наконец Марго и Сара распрощались с ними и ушли в соседний зал, где размещалась другая экспозиция.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — помолчав, спросил Лео спокойно, опять вернувшись в привычный — единственный знакомый Мерлину — образ.  
— Хотел задать тот же вопрос.  
Лео покачал головой, как бы показывая, что тут и говорить не о чем и он не понимает, какая вожжа попала Мерлину под хвост.  
— Ладно, давай двигать к выходу, — сказал он.  
— Мы же не всё посмотрели.  
— Да что тут смотреть? Ничего нового.  
Мерлин не стал с ним спорить. Искусства с него на сегодня было достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Каникулы закончились быстрее, чем студентам хотелось бы, и в этом состоял один из непреложных законов мироздания. Все, кто уезжал домой или на отдых, вернулись, кампус снова наполнился жизнью, как наполовину обмелевшая река после ливня. Всё вернулось к привычному ритму и вошло в старую колею.  
Впрочем, некоторые новые выбоины в этой колее стали для Мерлина неожиданностью.

Впервые смайлик стакана кофе с вопросительным знаком прилетел ему в Ватсап утром, дня через два после знакомства со Стрекозой и Зорро. Мерлин пялился на сообщение с дебильной улыбкой, которую, к счастью, некому было оценить, и отправил в ответ стикер «ОК».  
Они проигнорировали местный кафетерий и снова отправились в то заведение, где сидели в прошлый раз. Артур шутливо жаловался на свою старшую сестру, которая бомбардировала его уничижительными сообщениями во всех мессенджерах и соцсетях, потому что «она ему говорила», а он, понятное дело, не прислушался вовремя к женской мудрости. Мерлин коротко рассказал про выставку, на которой побывал, не упоминая, что с ним ходил Лео. В основном же он слушал и молчал, рассеянно черкая на салфетке завалявшейся в кармане ручкой. Артур потом чуть не с боем отобрал у него эту салфетку, долго разглядывал свой незаконченный и схематичный, но вполне узнаваемый портрет — и возвращать наотрез отказался.  
— Раз ты рисовал меня без спросу, я это конфискую во имя защиты моих персональных данных, — заявил он, аккуратно сворачивая рисунок и убирая его в рюкзак.  
Мерлин громко возмущался разбою средь бела дня, а сам хотел бы иметь пару часов в запасе, карандаш и альбомом, чтобы попытаться нарисовать его так, как Артур того заслуживал.  
Через полчаса Артур высадил его у кампуса и укатил по каким-то своим неотложным делам. То, что он теперь опаздывал из-за пары чашек кофе и пустой приятной болтовни, подняло Мерлину настроение до самого вечера.  
Потом, когда начались занятия и количество свободного времени скатилось до отрицательных величин, Артур вытащил его на кофейный завтрак в первый же выходной, хотя больше всего Мерлину хотелось спать, можно даже вечным сном где-нибудь под холмом, как в одной из легенд про его великого тезку.  
Они изредка пересекались в коридоре возле дверей, несколько раз встречались на обеде в столовой, и Артур подсаживался к нему за столик со своим подносом, хотя Мерлин видел, что он пришел с двумя-тремя своими однокурсниками.  
Конечно же, как Мерлин и ожидал, «одиноким одиночкой» Артур пробыл недолго. С началом семестра он быстро сошелся с новой компанией, несмотря на то, что у студентов старших курсов было больше свободных дней для самостоятельной подготовки к выпускным работам и в аудиториях они проводили меньше времени. Артур притягивал к себе людей, в этом не было ничего странного. Недели через две Мерлин из окна видел, как он высаживает из машины яркую длинноногую брюнетку в курточке не по сезону. На прощание она, приобняв Артура, поцеловала его в щеку. Последним, что Мерлин рассмотрел, прежде чем вернуться к своим делам, был красный след, оставшийся от помады.  
Тем не менее о существовании своего соседа Артур не забывал. Они изредка выбирались на перекус, один раз успели сходить в кино (и долго потом плевались от фильма ядом, наслаждаясь этим куда больше, чем просмотром), а иногда просто обменивались в Ватсапе дебильными мемами с двойным-тройным слоем пост-иронии, и Мерлину доставляло огромное удовольствие, что им обоим кажется смешным одно и то же. Мерлин мог не выглядеть самым веселым парнем на свете, но чувство юмора у него было. Просто за прошедший почти год оно немного оплыло, заваленное горем, опустошенностью и постоянными попытками сбежать от себя куда-то в лучшее место. Теперь он наконец начинал чувствовать, что бежать больше не надо.  
По негласной договоренности он никогда не заходил к Артуру в комнату. А Артур не заходил к ним, хотя тут ничего странного не было. Сосед Мерлина ему не нравился.

Как раз с Лео была связана другая порция выбоин в колее, налаженной за несколько месяцев студенческой жизни.  
Тот вел себя… не то чтобы странно. Просто немного иначе.  
Для начала, он вдруг решил, что Мерлин все-таки не прокаженный и иногда появляться рядом с ним на людях не так уж плохо. Он дважды таскал Мерлина в бар где-то в Сити, предпринял еще одну попытку культурно просветиться (на этот раз более успешную) в музее и уже пару раз говорил, что надо съездить в новый большой океанариум. Лео считал, что Мерлин многое теряет, переехав в большой город из своей глубинки, но даже не делая попыток этот город узнать получше. В целом Мерлин был с ним согласен, просто учеба и правда отнимала много времени и сил, а еще… еще ему не хотелось признаваться, прежде всего самому себе, что его не очень тянет заниматься всеми этими веселыми исследованиями именно в компании Лео. То есть все было неплохо, и местами довольно весело. Просто чего-то не хватало.  
Чего-то, что придавало бы всему этому смысл.  
В плохие минуты Мерлин с самоуничижительной насмешкой думал, что, по крайней мере, комнатную собачку стали выводить на прогулки.

Та пара попыток обсудить это, которую Мерлин предпринял в надежде разобраться, что вообще происходит, наткнулись на язвительную раздраженность в духе «ну давай как сорокалетние старперы ярлычки друг на друга налепим». Лео вообще стал чаще раздражаться по пустякам, из-за чего-то в их общем быту, на что раньше и внимания не обращал.  
Еще он чаще стал вжимать Мерлина в постель, или притискивать к стене, или нагибать над столом, торопливо и жадно, не очень заботясь об удобстве, редко когда полностью раздеваясь. Это все еще доставляло удовольствие, но раз за разом к нему примешивалось что-то нечистое, как будто в прозрачное, неколебимое когда-то озеро плеснули воды из заболоченного пруда, и в этой мути Мерлин не мог нащупать собственных чувств. Всё подменялось короткой яростной вспышкой оргазма, после которой была такая пустота, что в нее было страшно заглядывать.  
Несколько раз он допоздна засиживался с учебниками и наушниками в общей для всего этажа кухне. Один раз прямо объяснил Лео, что очень вымотался за день, что хочет только, чтобы от него отъебались, и больше ничего, связанного с этим глаголом. Лео с показным равнодушием пожал плечами и весь вечер делал вид, что он один в комнате. На следующий день он получил свой реванш.  
Мерлину впервые было действительно больно.  
После, обнимая его в ватной тишине спящего общежития, Лео слизывал подсохшие соленые дорожки с его щек, и шептал что-то ласковое и бездумное, как испуганному животному.  
Они впервые заснули в одной кровати.

***

«Ты где сейчас?»  
«В главном читальном зале»  
Сообщение упорхнуло. Две галки тут же посинели, выражая собой внимание Артура, но тот больше ничего не написал. Мерлин убрал телефон и вернулся к учебнику. До конца параграфа оставалось страниц десять, а он уже ничего не соображал. Библиотека закрывалась через сорок минут.  
— Привет, — спустя четверть часа раздалось над головой. Мерлин так провалился в мудреный текст, что не услышал его шагов.  
— Артур! Какими судьбами?  
Он говорил в полный голос. Строгая смотрительница, такая стереотипная, что больше походила на карикатуру самой себя, предупредила, что выйдет и вернется за пять минут до того, как пора будет сдать все книги. За несколько месяцев она присмотрелась к Мерлину и, видимо, внесла его в свой внутренний «белый список», раз оказала ему такое доверие. Или необходимость отлучиться оказалась сильнее служебного рвения.  
Мерлин оставался последним посетителем. Не только потому, что ему надо было подготовиться к занятию (до того оставалось еще два дня). Просто здесь было тихо. И царил приятный полумрак: по его просьбе слепящее верхнее освещение выключили, поэтому горели теперь только несколько настольных ламп, пуская по углам густые пыльные тени.  
— Решил составить компанию. — Артур сел напротив, облокотился о стол. — Как дела?  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся Мерлин. Он успел вчера вскрикнуть, прежде чем Лео закрыл ему рот ладонью? — Вот, труды ученых мужей и одной жены не дают скучать.  
— Ты, вижу, оказался самым стойким в постижении наук. Воистину достоин своего имени, — сказал Артур, оглядывая пустое помещение читального зала. — Всегда был таким зубрилой?  
— Ты прямо как моя мама. Она меня так называла, чтобы я отвлекся от книжки.  
— И как, помогало?  
— Ни фига.  
— Зато теперь ты один из лучших на курсе, — сказал Артур. Мерлин удивленно моргнул. Он никогда не рассказывал о своих учебных достижениях. — Она, наверное, гордится тобой.  
Мерлин загнул уголок книги, над которой страдал, тут же спохватился и расправил. Разгладил ногтем оставшийся залом.  
— Она умерла в прошлом году, — сказал он тихо. — Почти ровно год назад.  
Прозвучало так буднично. Словно за фразой не было всей той тьмы, что окружала его.  
Мерлин никому не говорил до этого момента. И никому другому не мог бы сказать.  
Он почувствовал прикосновение к руке, теплое и слишком короткое.  
— Я сожалею, — сказал Артур. И его глаза повторили его слова.  
Мерлин кивнул. Он и год назад не знал, чем отвечать на это. Благодарность казалась такой же неуместной, как все остальное.  
Он собирался сменить тему, но выговорил вдруг, глотая звуки:  
— Перед этим мама болела больше года, и я не смог поступить в университет сразу после школы… и меня это тогда злило. Я еще не понимал… вообще ничего. Ничего. — Он запнулся, проглотил вставший в горле комок. — У меня никого не осталось. Я уехал из Нортумберленда. Можно сказать, сбежал. И не могу возвращаться домой. Просто не могу.  
— Мы часто от чего-то бежим. Но почти всегда возвращаемся, когда приходит время, — сказал Артур серьезно. — И твоя мама обязательно гордилась бы тобой. Потому что ты молодец. И ты замечательный.  
Мерлин поднял на него взгляд и подумал, что, может быть, он все еще спит в тисках объятий Лео, — настолько показался ему Артур нереальным сейчас, настолько горячо стало в груди от его слов. Мерлин только во сне испытывал такие чувства. Очень-очень редко.  
— Смотри, захвалишь, — улыбнулся он, чтобы не разреветься по-детски от горя и радости, соединившихся в нем вдруг так полно и тесно, что одно не отделить от другого. И спросил, чтобы отвести от себя наконец свет воображаемых софитов: — А твоя мама? Какая она?  
Артур сцепил пальцы в замок, грустно улыбнулся:  
— Хотел бы я ее знать… Она умерла при родах. Отец говорит, она была светом его жизни, и я никогда не слышал о ней ни одного плохого слова. Думаю, она тоже была замечательной. — Он посмотрел на Мерлина, который не знал, как выразить свое сочувствие, и несколько бодрее нужного сказал: — После таких бесед пытать себя учебой просто нельзя. И нас отсюда скоро погонят, да ведь?  
Мерлин взглянул на часы. До закрытия оставалось десять минут.  
— Наша версия мисс Пинс вернется через пять минут.  
— Мисс Пинс. Это?.. — прищурился Артур, пытаясь понять отсылку.  
— «Гарри Поттер», ну!  
— Как я мог забыть. Главный персонаж саги, надо думать.  
— Не отмазывайся, — сказал Мерлин. — Она там одна библиотекарша.  
Артур смотрел на него пристально, думая о чем-то своем, и вдруг сообщил:  
— У тебя будут морщинки вокруг глаз.  
— Разве они не у всех нас со временем будут? Если доживем до тех благословенных времен, конечно.  
— У всех. Но у тебя они появятся раньше. Кто-то, знаешь, стареет со лба, с таких глубоких поперечных полосок. У кого-то вот эти штуки проваливаются, — он прочерти указательными пальцами носогубные складки. — У некоторых щеки обвисают.  
— А я, значит, подамся в старики начиная с глаз. Ну, отлично. Откуда такое умозаключение?  
— Ты ими улыбаешься, — просто ответил Артур. — Иногда даже не столько губами, сколько глазами.  
— Я-то думал, что я довольно унылый чувак. А у меня, оказывается, просто улыбка не в том месте дислоцируется, — со смешком ответил Мерлин. Простодушная наблюдательность Артура его смутила.  
— Вот. И сейчас — то же самое, — не поддержал его иронии Артур. А потом вдруг добавил без задней мысли: — Мне нравится.  
Мерлин не нашелся, чем ответить, и просто улыбнулся шире, надеясь, что и губами он это умеет делать как все нормальные люди.  
— И правда пора закругляться, — сказал он.  
Мерлин закрыл книгу, сгреб в рюкзак конспекты и, забывшись, встал слишком резко. Боль, за пару часов свернувшаяся ядовитым клубочком, прострелила так подло, что он, не сдержавшись, охнул и скривился. Лишь на пару секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы Артур помрачнел лицом.  
Он медленно поднялся следом, встал напротив, не позволяя Мерлину пройти. Ореол желтого света лампы остался в стороне, и разбавленная тьма, словно черная акварель, плеснула в лицо.  
— Всё нормально? — спросил Артур, как тогда, морозным январским вечером на крыльце общежития.  
И как тогда, Мерлин попытался солгать. Только вместо слов у него получилось лишь улыбнуться виновато, глазами и губами, словно он подвел не себя, а его.  
— Мерлин, ну что за херня?  
Артур редко ругался. И еще реже смотрел на Мерлина вот так.  
— О чем ты? — все-таки сделал он вялую попытку.  
— Не надо, — попросил Артур. — Не строй из себя дурака. Он тебе настолько нравится?  
— Лео?  
— У тебя еще один мудак есть в запасе? — удивился он.  
— Артур…  
— Не мое дело, я в курсе. Но, послушай… — Он вскинул ладонь, пресекая возражения. — Может, он твой первый «серьезный» парень, или кем он там себя называет. Может, он в постели просто божество. Может, ты думаешь, это лучшее, чего ты достоин… Но, Мерлин, ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы с тобой так обращались.  
— Артур, ну ты чего, всё хор…  
— Еще раз скажешь, что всё хорошо, опять получишь подзатыльник. — Он с серьезным видом подождал. Мерлин стоял молча. — Я не знаю, что там у вас за отношения. Но ты не выглядишь счастливым. Сделай с этим что-нибудь, пожалуйста. Потому что если я снова услышу то же, что слышал вчера… я сам что-нибудь сделаю.  
У Мерлина по лицу стекали потоки лавы, словно где-то внутри головы у него произошло извержение микро-вулкана. Сердце колотилось в глотке. И когда Артур спросил, тихо и мягко: «Договорились?» — он смог только кивнуть.  
Хлопнула входная дверь.  
— Джентльмены, — сухо обратилась вернувшаяся смотрительница, с подозрением глядя на незнакомого ей Артура. — Читальный зал закрывается.  
Мерлин сдал книгу, чуть не выронил из влажной ладони лямку рюкзака, пытаясь закинуть его на плечо, и вышел на улицу. Мерзкий дождик моросил с самого утра и все еще не думал прекращать.  
— Какие планы?  
Снова. Ответ у Мерлина был такой же, как и в прошлый раз. Вот только сигареты у него кончились.  
— Учиться до полуночи, потом рухнуть замертво, — сказал он.  
— Так, нет. Это не план, это дерьмо какое-то.  
— На тебя сегодня наложили заклятье сквернословия?  
— Можно и так сказать, — смерил его мрачным взглядом Артур, будто медицинским сканером просветил. Зацепился за синее пятно, расплывшееся вчера у Мерлина под ухом.  
Про шарф Мерлин забыл.  
— А у тебя тогда какие предложения?  
— Ужин, — сказал Артур и, под удивленными взглядами идущей навстречу группки девушек, подхватил его под руку. — Еще одна рекомендация от Перси. Положимся на его вкус.  
Они вышли из-под укрытия козырька библиотеки и направились в сторону парковки.  
Мерлин готов был положиться не только на вкусы Перси. Он готов был положится на Артура. Во всём.  
Понимать это, шагая по лужам сквозь мглистую слякоть новорожденной весны, оказалось жутко — и жутко хорошо.

***

Следующим вечером Лео был весел, очарователен и горел желанием помириться.  
Мерлин без вступлений пояснил, что «мириться» он не хочет, даже если бы мог, а если Лео решит настаивать, то полетит в окно.  
Настаивать Лео не стал. Он поскучнел, высказал предположение, что у Мерлина ПМС, и занялся своими делами, всем видом демонстрируя, что его вины в повисшем напряженном молчании нет ни на грош.  
Мерлина этот перфоманс не особо впечатлил.  
Потянувшиеся вслед за этим дни стали для комнаты в конце коридора на втором этаже не самыми радостными, хотя оба они свели свое пребывание в общежитии к минимуму. И только ближе к ночи атмосфера раскалялась достаточно, чтобы можно было это ощутить чуть не на физическом уровне.  
На третий вечер нервы у Мерлина все же стали сдавать. И не потому, что ему хотелось уже, хрен с ним, примириться с Лео. Просто тот знал, как его довести, не выходя за рамки условных приличий, и сейчас занимался тем же самым.  
Музыка играла недостаточно громко, чтобы поставить на уши весь кампус. Но достаточно, чтобы сводить с ума Мерлина, пытающегося подготовиться к завтрашнему занятию по психологии.  
 _Дыц-дыц-дыц-дыц._  
Будто ржавой трубой долбили по асфальту. Поверх всего этого ложился отвратительный вокал.  
— Убавь, пожалуйста, звук, — наконец попросил Мерлин, впервые прерывая молчание.  
— А? Что такое? Мне кажется, я слышу призраков. О, бля, и вижу тоже, — повернулся к нему из-за своего стола Лео.  
— Или просто воспользуйся наушниками. Такие штуки. Втыкаются в уши, через них идет звук. Прямо… в твою тупую башку.  
— Какие мы стали злые, — покачал головой Лео. — Мне кажется, это от недотраха.  
— Мне кажется, это потому что я живу с дошкольником. — Мерлин постарался взять себя в руки. Ему некогда было ссориться. — Лео, выруби чертову музыку.  
— Тебя не поймешь. То убавь, то наушники, то выруби.  
— Выключи. Ее. Нахер.  
— Зачем? Мне не мешает, — спокойно глядя ему прямо в глаза, с каким-то незнакомым ожесточением сказал он, и Мерлина просто затрясло от ярости.  
— Я сказал, выключи! — И он вскочил, собираясь помочь Лео с этой нехитрой манипуляцией.  
Тот встал навстречу, загораживая компьютер.  
— Ну давай, малыш. Попробуй.  
Мерлин понял, что, если сейчас бросится на него, они точно разгромят всю комнату и соберут толпу любопытствующих. Ему этого даже немного хотелось.  
— Не будь задницей.  
— Не будь ссыклом, — парировал Лео с насмешкой. — Если не нравится, попробуй добраться — или вали туда, где твоим ушам ничего не будет мешать.  
— А что, отличная идея. Не только в тишине побуду, но еще и без твоей рожи.  
— Раньше тебя моя рожа устраивала.  
Мерлин схватил два учебника, пару нужных тетрадей, ручку, телефон.  
— И куда ты собрался? К своему чудесному Артуру?  
— Может быть, — рявкнул Мерлин.  
— Только тебя ему и не хватает, ага.  
 _Дыц-дыц-дыц-дыц._  
Ржавая труба уже почти пробила дыру у него в мозгах.  
Мерлин, не глядя больше на Лео, чтобы избежать соблазна все-таки двинуть ему в челюсть, выскочил в коридор и собрался прямиком на кухню или еще куда угодно, лишь бы можно было спокойно позаниматься. Он чуть не отпрыгнул, когда дверь комнаты Артура рывком распахнулась, и встал как вкопанный.  
— Привет, — сказал Артур. Он был босиком, в шортах и мятой белой футболке.  
Лео тоже шагнул в коридор — наверное, чтобы полюбопытствовать, куда все-таки направится Мерлин.  
— А вот и он, — нараспев произнес Лео, жестом профессионального конферансье показывая на Артура.  
Тот молча посторонился, кивком прося Мерлина зайти внутрь.  
Но, когда Мерлин подчинился, в одно мгновение сдувшийся и чувствующий себя безумно уставшим, Артур не последовал за ним.  
— Лео, убавь звук, пожалуйста, — попросил он, сделав два шага в сторону соседней комнаты. Очень вежливо попросил.  
— Какие все нежные, вы гляньте… не студенты, а, блядь, монашки.  
— Убавь свою ебанину, Лео, — так же вежливо, размеренно и не повышая голоса, сказал Артур. — Ты нарушаешь правила общежития.  
— Ну, а если не убавлю? Что тогда будет? Напишешь на меня жалобу?  
Последовало молчание. Мерлин не видел ни одного, ни другого, но взгляд Артура мог представить себе очень отчетливо.  
— Мне даже хочется, чтобы ты решил проверить, — сказал наконец Артур и вернулся в свою комнату. По дороге он подцепил Мерлина за локоть и как на буксире провел его внутрь, чтобы приземлить в итоге на кровати.  
— Он не выключит, — с нервным смешком сказал Мерлин, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за свои учебники и тетради.  
— Выключит, — ответил Артур. Он сел за стол и уже что-то быстро набирал на клавиатуре, будто его не прерывали.  
Через пару минут глухие басы, доносившиеся через стену, смолкли. Тишина опустилась на голову Мерлина мягко, как благословение.  
— Занимайся спокойно. В холодильнике есть какая-то еда, если хочешь. Спать можешь остаться у меня.  
Мерлин молча кивнул, не заботясь о том, что Артур не видит, и подрагивающими руками раскрыл учебник.

Ночевать он все-таки не остался. Кому-то из них пришлось бы спать на полу, и смысла в этом не было никакого. В половину первого Мерлин еще раз поблагодарил Артура за приют, стараясь шутить максимально иронично, и выскользнул в пустой коридор.  
Перед дверью в их комнату он замер на пару секунд, прислушался. Тишина стояла мертвая, свет из щели снизу не сочился. Он понадеялся, что Лео лег спать.  
Стараясь не слишком шуметь и подсвечивая дорогу экраном телефона, Мерлин добрался до кровати, сгрудил вещи на тумбочку — и чуть не подпрыгнул от тихого, будто с того света прозвучавшего:  
— Мерлин?  
— Спокойной ночи, Лео. Сладких снов, — сказал он шепотом, притворяясь, что тот просто внезапно проснулся от его шагов, а не ждал все это время, как гребаная гиена в засаде. Или гиены не так охотятся? Надо будет глянуть в Википедии.  
— Мерлин, ну брось. Хватит уже.  
— Это я «брось»? Я должен «хватит»? Ты совсем охренел? — все еще не повышая голоса, но опять медленно закипая, спросил Мерлин.  
— Ладно, ладно. Я, — признал вдруг Лео, и своим неожиданным отступлением будто сбил Мерлина, готового к атаке, с ног. — И я задница.  
— Так.  
Мерлин, заинтересованный, так и не опустился на кровать.  
— И музыка эта отстой. У самого чуть уши не закровоточили.  
— Что ты такое и что ты сделало с моим соседом?  
— Хаха, — оценил Лео. — Подойди, пожалуйста.  
— Зачем?  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил он. Лео теперь сидел в своей постели, но сам встать и добраться до Мерлина не пытался.  
Мерлин нехотя приблизился и остановился напротив.  
— Что?  
Горячая ладонь нащупала его руку в темноте, сжала. Большой палец погладил по костяшкам, будто четки перебирая.  
— Извини. Я вел себя как сволочь. И мне правда не нравится, когда мы с тобой… вот так.  
Надо же. Все-таки «мы с тобой», подумал Мерлин, когда Лео, вдруг подавшись вперед, положил руки ему на бедра, прижался лбом к его животу и замер так в своеобразной позе раскаяния.  
Мерлину и хотелось бы уточнить, за что именно он извиняется, но он так устал, такая каша творилась у него в голове и на сердце, что сил осталось только погладить его по мягким волосам да прошептать:  
— Всё. Всё. Хватит.  
И он сам не знал, что есть в этом «хватит», а чего в нем нет.  
Лео потянул его к себе, уложил рядом, накрыл их обоих тонким пледом. Он ничего больше не пытался сделать. Только коротко поцеловал Мерлина в губы сухим, будто температурящим поцелуем, в котором вместо желания было что-то другое.  
— Я не завел будильник, — сказал Мерлин с тяжелеющими веками.  
— Я завел. Не бойся.  
Так смешно было слышать от него это. Так смешно.  
Мысль не задержалась в туманных, разъезжающихся мозгах. Последнее, о чем подумал Мерлин, засыпая, был холодный голубой свет экрана ноутбука, от которого лицо Артура светилось призрачным таинственным сиянием…

***

Идиллия продлилась недолго.  
Или агония. Иногда бывает трудно разобрать.  
Лео был веселым и покладистым, он даже сам предложил посмотреть Дэвида Линча и сделал вид, что расстроен, когда Мерлин отказался из-за занятости. Хотя он в тот вечер нашел полчаса прогуляться с Артуром, пока погода вдруг вспомнила, что все-таки весна началась и пора бы это как-то уже продемонстрировать.  
Лео не распускал руки, видя, как Мерлин напрягается, не доставал его, но крутился все время где-то неподалеку, будто надзиратель. Иногда Мерлин ловил себя на мысли, что, хотя Лео улыбается, улыбка не доходит до цепких, словно высматривающих в нем что-то темных глаз.  
Это очень выматывало. И Мерлин вконец перестал понимать, чем они двое занимаются.

Пятница со скрипом доползла до середины. С трудом удерживая внимание, Мерлин досидел до окончания лекции и малодушно подумал, не пропустить ли оставшиеся две пары. От побега с занятий его удержало только понимание, что в тишине и одиночестве ему вряд ли станет лучше.  
Сегодня была годовщина маминой смерти, и это занозой сидело в нем, отступая лишь под натиском сложной для понимания информации, которую вбивали в их головы преподаватели.  
Начался большой перерыв. Мерлин вышел из аудитории — и тут же увидел, как с другого конца коридора к нему направляется Лео. Пытаться сделать вид, что не заметил его, было поздно.  
— Ну как психо-заумство? — спросил он, на ходу встрепав Мерлину отросшие за полтора месяца волосы, которые теперь вполне сносно прикрывали его оттопыренные уши. — Ты вниз? Нам по пути.  
И Мерлин позволил увлечь себя по коридору в сторону центральной лестницы, откуда быстрее всего было добраться до столовой.  
— Я на обед, — сказал он. — Ты тоже?  
— А? Да. Но попозже.  
Конечно. Их отношения были еще не настолько близки, чтобы вместе обедать.  
Мерлин промолчал.  
— Как насчет рыбок завтра? — спросил вдруг Лео. — Мы так и не попали в океанариум.  
— Я не могу.  
— Да? Почему?  
— У меня другие планы.  
Даже если бы это было не так, Мерлин вряд ли согласился бы.  
— И какие? — как бы невзначай. С той самой цепкой улыбкой.  
Мерлину опять вспомнилась гиена в засаде. Он так и не залез в Википедию.  
— Артур предложил съездить с ним в конный клуб.  
— О. Ну раз сам Артур…  
Ядом в его голосе можно было бы навернуть целую экосистему.  
Мерлин остановился на вершине широкой лестницы, которая из холла вела на второй этаж — и дальше разлеталась на разные крылья главного корпуса.  
— Имеешь что-то против?  
— Нет, нет. Просто не думал, что ты готов сесть в седло, — с миролюбивой улыбкой сказал Лео — будто наотмашь влепил пощечину. Мерлин вздрогнул, беспомощно вцепился в перила и спустился на одну ступеньку.  
— Позови с собой кого-нибудь из своих приятелей. Или подружек.  
— Я зову тебя.  
— Я буду занят.  
— Просто скажи ему, что не поедешь.  
— Не хочу.  
— Тебя не поймешь. То жалуешься, что мы никуда не ходим, то сам меня динамишь.  
Мерлин никогда ничего такого не говорил. Несправедливость обвинений, делавших его какой-то влюбленной истеричкой, будто физически толкнула его. Он отсчитывал ступень за ступенью и все так же держался за гладкие каменные перила, приятно холодившие пальцы.  
— Я не жаловался. И не просил меня выгуливать, — впрыгнуло в голову слово, не раз и не два мелькавшее у него в голове. — Только зачем это все было? Просто чтобы я не рвался с привязи?  
— Ты какую-то херню несешь.  
— Что, правда? Ты меня таскаешь туда, где тебя никто не знает, а здесь я, видимо, недостаточно хорош. Боишься, как бы кто не подумал лишнего?  
— Мерлин, что за?..  
— Вот именно, «что за»? Я тоже без понятия.  
— Блядь, да чего тебе надо? — рявкнул Лео, останавливаясь и хватая его за рукав.  
Мерлин повернулся к нему лицом, посмотрел спокойно и сказал:  
— Поцелуй меня.  
— Что?!  
— Поцелуй меня. Сейчас. Здесь. — Они стояли как раз на середине лестницы.  
— Ты спятил?  
— Это совсем нетрудно, да? — Мерлин поднялся на одну ступеньку выше и теперь имел небольшое преимущество в росте. — Прямо как наедине. Когда ты не стесняешься.  
Лео глядел на него с напряженным, почти злым лицом. Мерлин знал, что он ничего не сделает. Он и не ждал. Он ничего уже не хотел от него. Только вдруг до конца осознать то, что месяцами было у него прямо перед носом, все равно оказалось больно.  
Мерлин наклонился, словно сам хотел дотянуться до его губ, — и Лео наконец сделал широкий шаг назад.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — почти брезгливо спросил он, оглядываясь.  
— Просто. — Мерлин стоял, опустив руки, прямой и будто неживой, как кукла в коробке. — Хотел кое-что понять.  
— И как? Понял? — с издевкой поинтересовался Лео.  
— Да.  
— Вот и молодец.  
Он раздраженно вздохнул, с видимым облегчением еще на шаг отступил от Мерлина, как от чумного, и дальше стал спускаться быстро, пружинистой походкой.  
Мерлин проводил его взглядом и отвернулся от снующих верх и вниз по ступеням людей, чувствуя на себе вопросительные взгляды, которые с разных сторон иглами вонзались в него. Он вытащил из кармана телефон и уткнулся в него с самым сосредоточенным видом, низко опустив голову. Лента твиттера расплывалась перед глазами. Это пройдет, это сейчас пройдет, ничего. Он же не расстроен. Было бы из-за чего расстраиваться. Как будто что-то новое узнал. Как будто не этого хотел. Дальше становилось бы только хуже.  
Он просто постоит тут пару минут и отправится в столовую. И всё будет хорошо.  
— Мерлин?  
Впервые он не был рад слышать голос Артура.  
— Эй?  
Его мягко потянули за плечо. Мерлин нехотя поднял голову, понимая, что уронить себя в его глазах еще ниже уже вряд ли сможет.  
— Привет, Величество, — сказал он и неосторожно моргнул. На миг запутавшись в ресницах, по щеке поползла слеза. Мерлин перехватил ее на полпути, зло смахнул ладонью.  
— Дай угадаю. «Всё хорошо», да? — тихим напряженным голосом спросил Артур, закрывая его собой от остальных, хотя для этого ему пришлось встать так, что его то и дело задевали спешащие люди.  
— Нет, — ответил Мерлин. Вторую щеку тоже перечеркнула надвое влажная дорожка. — Нет.  
Артур кивнул.  
— Так… что этот обмудок сделал? И где он? Мне надо с ним срочно обсудить один вопрос.  
— Я не девица в беде, — напомнил Мерлин со слабой усмешкой. — И это уже неважно. Правда. Всё.  
Артур несколько секунд в упор глядел на него, пока наконец не поверил. Чуждая жесткость ушла из его черт.  
— Что бы там ни было… Никто не стоит твоих слёз, Мерлин. Уж тем более… — Он не договорил, большим пальцем провел по щеке Мерлина и опустил руку. — Никогда об этом не забывай.  
— Да пошел он, — сказал Мерлин. — Это не из-за него. Это… всё сразу. Я не знаю.  
На них с любопытством косились. Кто-то даже замедлял шаг, Мерлин слышал эту разницу в дробном стуке каблуков по каменным ступеням, но всё будто через слой ваты.  
— Я очень хочу сделать сейчас кое-что неожиданное. — Артур еще на шаг подступил к нему, почти притиснув к перилам. — Но лучше все-таки предупрежу.  
Мерлин кивнул, смаргивая слезы.  
— Я тебя сейчас поцелую, — тихо и внятно сказал Артур.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
Он почему-то медлил, и Мерлин кивнул еще раз.  
Артур взял его лицо в ладони и губами прикоснулся к его губам.  
Это, наверное, был самый невинный поцелуй в его жизни, в рейтинге невинности он шел бы сразу после поцелуев матери и дальних родственников, которые заполучали маленького Мерлина в свои краткие объятия, но сейчас Мерлин замер, и сердце его, кажется, замерло вместе с ним. Его окатило жаром с головы до ног, и жар этот был ему уже знаком.  
— Ты как дракон, — выдохнул он еле слышно.  
Артур посмотрел на него туманными глазами, улыбнулся:  
— Такой страшный?  
Мерлин помотал головой, не в силах объяснить.  
— С чего вдруг? — спросил вместо этого и, заметив, что цепляется за его рукав, отпустил.  
— Да я, по-моему, и так тянул слишком долго, — сказал Артур полушутя. — Идем, а то не успеешь пообедать до конца перерыва. Я перекушу вместе с тобой, а потом уеду домой до завтра.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Нет. Ну то есть да, но ничего плохого, — улыбнулся Артур. — У нас в семействе появилась принцесса. Я теперь «дядя Артур». С ума сойти.  
В этом Мерлин был с ним согласен.  
Артур взял его за руку и потянул за собой, вниз по лестнице.  
На них, кажется, смотрели, но Мерлин этого не замечал.

***

Артур предлагал переночевать сегодня в его комнате. Надо было сразу послушать.  
Зайти к себе, взять нужные вещи, пока Лео не вернулся с пар или чем он там еще занимался, и уйти.  
Мерлин сам не знал, почему решил остаться. Наверное, из любопытства.  
Будет ли он веселым и милым, как в последние дни, после Великого Покаяния? Или теперь, после лестничного инцидента, перестанет придуриваться?  
Мерлин устал, голова у него гудела, словно в ней завелся целый рой пчел, а все эмоции хотелось как-нибудь одним махом отключить с помощью волшебного рубильника. Еще ему хотелось, чтобы Артур вернулся. Это желание шло отдельно от остального, вынесенное за скобки всего неподъемного для Мерлина уравнения.  
Он отрешенно водил карандашом по бумаге, и дракон медленно проступал из нее, как сделанный молоком рисунок. Мерлин как раз заштриховывал расправленное кожистое крыло, когда Лео пришел домой и уставился на него с показным удивлением.  
— Я думал, прекрасный рыцарь уже увез тебя в свой зачарованный замок, — сказал он, стаскивая футболку. — Он вроде свалил до завтра?  
— Твоя осведомленность просто поражает, — сухо ответил Мерлин, не поднимая взгляда.  
— Ну как же. Вы, ребята, прямо фурор сегодня вызвали.  
Мерлин усмехнулся.  
— Ты точно хорошо представляешь, что такое «фурор»?  
— Признавайся, у тебя насчет той лестницы пунктик был? — вернул ему интонацию Лео, выкрутив вдвое. — Говорят, вы очень мило там ворковали.  
— Не думаю, что это твое дело, Лео.  
— Почему же?  
— Ты сегодня ясно дал всё понять. И что-то не помню, чтобы ты отчитывался мне, с кем сам «воркуешь» на досуге.  
— Я думал, тебе неинтересно.  
— А что меня, по-твоему, интересовало?  
— Мой член у тебя в заднице и во рту. Вроде бы на этом всё держалось.  
Отстраненная насмешливость Мерлина все-таки дала трещину.  
— У тебя — видимо, да. Только на этом.  
— Не прикидывайся невинной жертвой, Ме-ерлин. Тебе нравилось ебаться со мной. Мне тоже было ничего.  
Мерлин весело и зло фыркнул от восхитительности такого описания. Он отложил блокнот и встал, чувствуя себя некомфортно оттого, как полуголый Лео над ним возвышается.  
— Что ж. Надеюсь, ты уже нашел себе кого-то, с кем тебе будет больше, чем нормально. Желаю успехов.  
— И все? Вот так поставим точку? Даже без нежного прощания?  
— Ты наконец узнал в словаре значение слова «нежный»? Это реально стоило бы отпраздновать, хотя… я все-таки воздержусь, спасибо.  
— Смотрите-ка. Впервые в жизни он воздержится, — ядовито процедил Лео, подступая к нему, как приливная волна.  
— Хватит, Лео. Всё. Не обязательно разводить драмы. Мы друг от друга устали, бывает.  
— Так дело не в великолепном короле Артуре?  
— Оставь Артура в покое. Он тут вообще ни при чем.  
— Раз ни при чем, то что тебе стоит напоследок немного порадовать меня? Один маленький отсос на добрую память?  
— Отсоси себе сам, — предложил Мерлин вежливо.  
Странно, но, несмотря на прошлые вспышки и ссоры, он правда не думал, что сегодня дойдет до чего-то такого. Наверное, просто ошибочно перекинул на него собственную апатию и понимание, что — всё. Теперь уже точно. О чем тут еще говорить? Мерлин не думал, что Лео способен на такую бешеную ревность собственника, которого вдруг обокрали. Хотя именно она и двигала им последние полтора месяца. Мерлин просто слишком поздно это понял.  
Он упустил мгновение, когда Лео напружинился для рывка, но все равно почувствовал его и почти смог увернуться. Почти.  
Лео схватил его за плечо, толкнул назад, так что Мерлин наткнулся на кровать и не смог удержать равновесие. Он повалился навзничь, а сверху его придавило тяжестью литое, слепленное из сплошных мускулов, горячее тело. Мерлин никогда не обманывался насчет того, кто из них двоих сильнее.  
— Пошел ты! Отвали, придурок! — с мучительным дежавю крикнул он, брыкаясь и извиваясь как змея.  
Лео тяжело дышал и одной рукой пытался стянуть с него штаны. Другой рукой он удерживал оба запястья Мерлина вздернутыми над головой. Ладони у него были широченными, как ковши экскаватора.  
— Ничего… ничего, ничего… — бормотал он, наклоняясь, чтобы надежно заткнуть Мерлина поцелуем.  
Штаны поползли вниз по бедрам.  
Мерлин зажмурился и изо всех сил ударил лбом в переносицу Лео. Раздавшийся мерзкий хруст эхом прозвучал в его собственной голове, которая вспыхнула от боли. Лео взревел, хватаясь за нос. Между его пальцами проступила кровь.  
Мерлин воспользовался заминкой. Он мощным рывком скинул Лео на пол, вскочил, вздергивая штаны, схватил валяющийся на тумбочке телефон и ключ, которым стоило воспользоваться еще раньше. Кубарем выкатываясь из комнаты, он слышал, что Лео пришел в себя после удара и поднялся на ноги. Хорошего настроения сломанный нос ему не добавил.  
Кажется, впервые Мерлин попал в замочную скважины с первого раза и так плавно, будто только этот замок всю жизнь и открывал. Поворот, распахнуть дверь — и захлопнуть с другой стороны.  
Щелчок.  
Бешеное биение сердца в непроницаемой темноте.  
— Мерлин! — наконец грохнуло в дверь из коридора. Он ждал этого, и все равно дернулся всем телом, отскочил, как будто Лео мог пройти насквозь, как призрак. Голова гудела. — Мерлин, блядь! — снова заколотил Лео.  
Только бы он не вздумал выламывать дверь. Не настолько же он поехавший?  
— Ты чего разорался? — недовольно пробасили чуть дальше по коридору. — Вали к себе и там свои разборки устраивайте.  
Мерлин прислушивался. Он понимал, разумом понимал, что они посреди общежития, что Лео ничего не сможет больше сделать, не посмеет, и все равно липкий страх заливал горло, вынуждая сглатывать часто-часто.  
— Ладно… — тихо, подойдя вплотную к двери, сказал Лео. — Ладно, Мерлин. Катись. Я просто подожду того, как твой рыцарь даст тебе пинка под жопу, когда наиграется.  
Тяжело ступая, он ушел. Дверь за ним оглушительно захлопнулась.  
А Мерлин, так и не зажигая свет, ощупью добрался до кровати и рухнул в нее, как труп.

***

Утро пробиралось под веки солнечными лучами и звенело в ушах перекличкой птичьего семейства, облюбовавшего одно из деревьев недалеко от общежития. Мерлин потерся лицом о подушку, вздохнул. В тяжелую голову, выметая сонное забытье, толпой повалили мысли о вчерашнем. Он поднялся на локтях, зевнул — и вдруг понял, что не один в комнате.  
Артур сидел на стуле с телефоном в руках и глядел на него.  
— С добрым утром, — махнул рукой Мерлин. Вся толпа мыслей как-то внезапно и незаметно улетучилась. — Ты чего меня не разбудил?  
— С добрым. Еще рано.  
— А… а чего ты тогда вернулся спозаранку?  
— А чего ты не отвечал? — передразнил Артур.  
Мерлин нашарил под подушкой телефон. Пропущенные звонки, непрочитанные сообщения. Он и не помнил, как вырубил звук. Вчера его хватило только на то, чтобы раздеться до трусов, кулем бросив одежду прямо на пол, и отрубиться. Кажется, стычка с Лео за пять минут высосала из него последние силы, будто тот был энергетическим вампиром.  
— Прости, я рано лег.  
— Что с лицом? — Артур облокотился о колени, рассматривая его лоб.  
Мерлин потрогал, поморщился. Там явно красовалась шишка. И, видимо, синяк.  
— Боевое ранение. Мой первый сломанный нос, юху!  
— Молодец, — улыбнулся Артур довольно и даже слегка злорадно. — Болит?  
— Переживу, — отмахнулся Мерлин. Он вдруг подумал, что это относится не только к шишке на лбу.  
Он сел, потянулся до хруста, потер глаза, прогоняя остатки сна. Артур открыл окно, чтобы проветрить в комнате, видимо это Мерлина и разбудило в итоге. Сейчас от потока холодного воздуха он зябко повел голыми плечами, по позвоночнику пустился вскачь табун щекотных мурашек. Мерлин щурился на солнце, и ему было необыкновенно хорошо. Голова до сих пор немного гудела, на левом запястье расплывался синяк, но это тоже — «переживу». Ничто не могло испортить Мерлину утро.  
Он взглянул на Артура и понял, что тот разглядывает его, словно забывшись, часто смаргивая длинными светлыми ресницами. Дышал он приоткрытым ртом, как простуженный.  
Чувствуя, как его опять окатывает жаром, будто языками ревущего пламени, Мерлин поднялся.  
— Я скоро, — сказал он и ретировался в ванную.  
Ему хватило пяти минут, чтобы освежиться, кое-как пригладить стоящие дыбом волосы, пастой и пальцем вместо щетки облагородить дыхание и рассмотреть пострадавшее лицо. Не так уж плохо. Было бы что портить.  
Когда он вернулся, Артур сидел на кровати, откинувшись спиной на стену, в смятом коконе одела, еще хранящего тепло Мерлина. Он сменил рубашку на футболку, но вместо брюк не успел еще ничего натянуть. Или не собирался. Его шорты, как и прежде, висели на спинке стула.  
В потоках света он был таким реальным и вместе с тем ненастоящим, как тщательно отретушированная фотография кого-то, с кем тебе никогда в жизни не доведется повстречаться лицом к лицу, что Мерлину опять с ужасом подумалось, не спит ли он до сих пор. И не приснилось ли ему то, что сделал вчера Артур. В это поверить было бы проще, чем в то, что сейчас можно просто протянуть руку — и получить его.  
А впрочем… когда еще действовать напрямик и бездумно, если не во сне?  
— Артур? — позвал он.  
— Да? — ответил Артур незнакомым, будто прямо из груди идущим голосом.  
— Если я сейчас залезу к тебе на колени и засуну язык тебе в рот, ты подумаешь обо мне плохо?  
Его взгляд, лихорадочно скользящий по телу Мерлина, вернулся к его лицу. Мерлин впервые видел, как Артур кусает губы, и от этого только новые волны жара накатывали, снова и снова, собираясь наконец внизу живота.  
— Я ничего о тебе не подумаю, Мерлин. Я вообще уже ни о чем думать не могу. Поэтому, пожалуйста, будь так любезен, сделай вот это всё прямо сейчас.  
Мерлин шагнул к нему, и снова, снова, пока Артур не поймал его, не втянул к себе на кровать и не оказался живым, настоящим, горячим, одуряюще пахнущим и очень возбужденным. Он сгреб Мерлина, как-то вдруг и сразу обволакивая его собой целиком, и его руки были сразу всюду, и его губы были жадными, позабыв вчерашнюю невинность. Он целовал Мерлина так, будто делал это всегда, будто наверняка знал, чего и как ему хочется, — и он правда знал. Не слишком настойчиво, отнюдь не робко, толкаясь горячим языком ему в рот — позволяя ответить тем же, прихватывая губы зубами, чувствительно, но не до боли. Мерлина сносило от этого куда-то прочь, потоком света и жара, у него бешено кружилась голова, и он точно не удержался бы на ногах, если бы уже не сидел на Артуре верхом и не терся об него бездумно, хотя еще не так тесно, не так сильно, как на самом деле ему хотелось. А хотелось ему всего и сразу.  
С глухим рыком он едва сумел оторваться ненадолго, чтобы стащить с Артура футболку, потому что ему было мало.  
Им обоим было мало, но они долго еще сидели вот так, слепленные в объятии, руками и губами вслепую изучая друг друга, оттягивая все, что может быть, что будет дальше. Мерлин, будто пьяный, зарывался пальцами в золото его волос и не понимал, не понимал, не понимал, как он мог не знать, как мог обходиться без этого, как мог позволять… без этого. Что-то в нем надламывалось от попыток вспомнить, как было раньше, и почему, и зачем.  
— Хочу тебя, — задыхаясь, сказал Мерлин, или ему это только показалось, потому что трудно было расслышать за ревом крови в ушах, и он повторил, выдохнул ему в рот, как заклинание: — Хочу тебя…  
Артур обхватил ладонями его лицо, скользнул пальцами к затылку, вдоль ущелья, соединяющего голову с шеей, по одиноким горам выпирающих позвонков — и обратно той же бесконечной дорогой. Казалось, он не понимает до конца, на каком вообще свете находится.  
— Да? — смешно спросил он, сам понял, улыбнулся хмельно и кивнул несколько раз: — Да…  
Добраться до стола, в котором у него лежали презервативы и смазка, стало чем-то сродни подвигу. Мерлин рассмеялся такой запасливости, и посмеивался, когда Артур мягко опрокинул его на постели, пытаясь каким-то чудом расправить сбившееся комом одеяло, и когда щекотно целовал его грудь, шею, живот, когда языком кружил вокруг пупка и терся о чувствительную кожу щекой с намечающейся щетиной, отчего Мерлина простреливало насквозь. А потом, с бережными влажными пальцами, с замершим в настороженной нежности лицом Артура, стало не до смеха. Мерлин только притягивал его к себе за шею, злился, когда не получалось, тут же прощал, ругался тихо и так же тихо просил прощения. В их сбивчивых, то торопливых, то слишком медленных движениях — скольжение бедер навстречу друг другу, пальцы на шелковистой головке члена, быстрый поцелуй в окольцованное синяком запястье, неловкое столкновение коленями, — во всем этом не было еще привычки, не было небрежной легкости. Зато с избытком хватало желания — и еще чего-то, что нельзя выразить словами. Да Мерлин и пытаться бы не стал.  
Согнувшись, Артур длинно облизал его член, втянул в рот с гортанным, до костей продирающим стоном, прижал к постели отчаянно дернувшиеся вверх бедра, но выпустил слишком быстро — под разочарованный жалобный стон.  
— Как?.. — спросил Артур сипло, словно каждое слово раздирало ему горло.  
Вместо ответа Мерлин просто потянул его на себя, шире раздвигая ноги и подтягивая колени к груди, насколько позволяла ширина кровати.  
Того, как всматривался в его лицо Артур, переплетая их пальцы и мягко, глубоко толкаясь в него, уже хватило бы Мерлину, чтобы кончить, вообще не касаясь себя.  
Пожалуй, этого было даже слишком много.  
Оргазм выжег его дотла, вытравил все, чем Мерлин был когда-то, теперь, всё, чем он мог бы стать, и на несколько секунд осталось только всепожирающее, всепрощающее, ревущее пламя, после которого можно было сделать лишь одно.  
Мерлин влажной ладонью убрал со лба намокшую от испарины прядь волос Артура — и возродился, под всё тем же, ласковым и жадным, взглядом голубых глаз.  
Артур в изнеможении вытянулся на нем, тяжелый и горячий, и рассмеялся так заразительно, что Мерлин подхватил этот смех, не зная даже, что смешного. Может, он сделал что-то глупое?  
Наверное. Очень может быть.  
Потом Артур сместился чуть вбок, скрещивая их ноги, и совсем затих ненадолго. Мерлину показалось даже, что он уснул. Он бы не возражал.  
— Черт, Мерлин, — сказал Артур совсем не сонно, разве что немного хрипло. — Я такой идиот.  
— Это да, — согласился Мерлин и дурашливо ущипнул его за сосок. — А… м, почему?  
— Потому что все время отказываюсь от того, что мне нравится. Видимо, я просто трус.  
— Как ты можешь быть трусом, мой король? — насмешливо прошептал Мерлин, выпутываясь из его рук, но только чтобы повернуться и лечь лицом к лицу. Артур тут же поймал его губы в медленный, томительный поцелуй.  
— Как еще объяснить, что я раньше не отбил тебя у этого куска говна?  
— А теперь, значит, отбил?  
— Ладно. Ты сам ушел, — сощурился Артур. Мерлин подумал, что у него тоже морщинки возле глаз появятся раньше других. — И, как удачно, прямиком в мою кровать. То есть, я хотел сказать…  
— Я понял, понял. — Мерлин со смешком боднул его, снова запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
— В общем, о чем и речь, — вздохнул Артур. У него были темные губы, и это возбуждало, хотя прямо сейчас возбуждение казалось Мерлину чем-то очень далеким и невозможным.  
Артур погладил его по лбу указательным пальцем.  
— Вот ведь сукин сын… Что он все-таки сделал?  
— Ничего. Не будем об этом, — сказал Мерлин. Последнее, о чем он хотел сейчас думать, — это Лео и его замашки альфа-самца. — А шишка заживет. Мою неземную красоту она все равно не портит.  
— Мне кажется, или ты себя сейчас иронично уничижаешь? — с подозрением спросил Артур.  
— Ну что ты! Как можно?  
— Ты красивый, — сказал Артур, помолчав, очень спокойно, но будто удивляясь, что это надо объяснять. — Ты же это понимаешь?  
— Ага, — легкомысленно тряхнул головой Мерлин, чуть не задев его нос.  
— Так, нет. По-моему, не понимаешь. Ну-ка…  
— Э-э-эй, куда? — простонал Мерлин, когда Артур завозился, поднимаясь и вытаскивая его из постели следом за собой.  
Артур подвел его к зеркалу на двери стенного шкафа, встал позади Мерлина и обхватил его руками, прижимаясь сзади. Зрелище они представляли то еще — взлохмаченные, потные… короче говоря, затраханные.  
— Ну да, да, — с проснувшейся неловкостью сказал Мерлин, пальцами снова потрогав злосчастную шишку. — Супер.  
— Ты не туда смотришь.  
— Я каждый день себя в зеркале вижу.  
— Тем более странно, как ты не замечаешь того, на что я, собственно, с самого начала запал.  
— Чего?! — со смехом протянул Мерлин и даже вывернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в его живые глаза, а не зеркальные.  
— А ты как думал? — сурово кивнул Артур. — Решил, что я с первого взгляда разглядел твою чистую душу и твое отбитое чувство юмора? Нет, Мерлин. Я приземленный, грубый мужлан.  
— Вот черт.  
— Увы. Теперь тебе придется смириться.  
— Как меня угораздило?  
— Поздно. Поздно сожалеть, — кивал Артур, вжимаясь в него всем телом. — Я запал вот на это, — он пальцем обвел контур потемневших, припухших губ Мерлина, — на твои скулы… назовем их… ну не знаю. Грешные.  
— Грешные скулы?! — заржал Мерлин, позволяя гладить себя по лицу.  
— Шшш, заткнись. У меня вдохновение. — Артур двумя пальцами немного повернул его голову вбок и провел линию по спинке прямого носа. — А это ты видел? Нет, ты скажи? Видел или нет?  
— Артур… — задыхаясь от смеха, и смущения, и разгорающегося в груди пламени, Мерлин смотрел, как его лицо медленно заливает румянец.  
И, кажется… кажется, у него даже немного получалось взглянуть на себя глазами Артура.  
— Видел? — еще раз шепотом спросил он, пальцами вылепливая его шею, плечи, грудь, щекотно вычерчивая дорожку внизу живота. — Ты же как эльф, Мерлин. Как чертов эльф. И только попробуй шуткануть про «Гарри Поттера».  
— Обломщик, — буркнул Мерлин и, наконец развернувшись, поцеловал его как следует.  
Кровать подкралась к ним коварно и безапелляционно.  
— У нас два часа перед отъездом в клуб, — сказал Артур, позволяя Мерлину усесться на его бедрах. — Даже не думай, что мы пропустим.  
— И в мыслях не было, милорд, — наклоняясь над ним, заверил Мерлин.  
— Я решил, что серьезнее займусь конкуром. Потому что мне это нравится, — сказал Артур.  
Мерлин согласно кивнул. Говорить ему опять становилось непросто.  
— А по дороге ты мне объяснишь, с чего это…  
— С чего это что? — спросил Мерлин, любуясь им так, что перехватывало дыхание.  
— С чего это ты… сравнил меня с драконом, — на выдохе закончил Артур.  
Он рывком сел, сминая Мерлина в объятиях, и тот, обмирая от его жара, только тихо засмеялся в ответ.


End file.
